Diminishing Orange Flame
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: After a run in with a white haired man, young Naruko finally gets her first friend. The next day, she is informed of her 'hidden disability', and is told that she has to work harder than ever if she wants to accomplish her goal of becoming Hokage. Her flame of happiness is dying. Can someone help rekindle her old fire and save her from her possible depression?
1. Depressing Revelation

**A/N:Hello people! A new story of mine. **

**I have more femNaru stories, check them out!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jii-san, what are you doing?"

Jiraiya, Gama Sennin of Myobokuzan, one of the Densetsu no Sannin and author of Icha Icha Paradise, froze at the sound of the adolescent voice coming from somewhere behind him. He had been found! In his best peeping spot! But how? No one should have known about this place.

From the high pitched quality of the voice, he could tell it was a child, most likely a girl. He needed to confront the kid before she became loud and announced his hiding spot to the gorgeous pieces of inspiration, bathing not too far below.

"Why are you sitting in my hiding spot?"

_Hiding spot?!_

Jiraiya frowned. Why would a kid hide here of all places?

"What are you writing? Are you looking at the ladies? Are you crazy? Do you want them to hurt you?" the voice went on, sounding worried.

Jiraiya was about to turn, when the next sentence caught him off guard.

"Ero-Jii-san, I don't want you to get hurt. Angry kunoichi aren't easy to make happy again and my nose tells me that two of the ladies down there are a couple of the Anbu set to guard me every now and then. They'll hurt you if they find you."

He'd been called 'grandpa', twice! And a pervert to add insult to injury.

He spun around, intent on giving the kid he well rehearsed introduction speech, but froze at what he saw. Minato. He could've sworn he was looking at a ten year old Minato, in bright orange clothing. The spiky golden hair, styled the same as the late Yondaime and the cerulean blue eyes, tilted much like Kushina's. He knew, without a doubt, that this was his goddaughter. The one the Hokage's advisors had ordered him to stay away from.

The girl was holding a hand to her mouth, and leaned forward to whisper, "Ero-Jii-san, you should be careful, or else the ladies will get you!"

Jiraiya could only stare. She was a tiny thing. Not even four feet tall yet. She had whisker markings on her face and long canines that were easily visible when she smiled.

Her attire though, was giving him a migraine. A bright Kill Me Orange jumper with a white shirt underneath. On her left arm was a red swirl. She wore orange shinobi sandals and a pair of green goggles on her head.

Her eyes held an innocence, but deep inside, he could see the loneliness. She wasn't as happy as she led others to believe.

"Ero-Jii-san, are you well?" the girl asked, looking even more worried than before.

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How did you find me?" He had to know!

Her eyes flashed and her grin dropped, "I always come here when running away from the villagers."

The meaning wasn't lost on him. He knew she was he Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. The way she spoke of running though, meant that she had suffered. Something a child should never have to go through. Yet, she had been smiling anyway.

"I see. Who are you?"

Her eyes widened and she grinned. Holding up a hand, she gave him a thumbs up before hitting her own chest with it. She gave him a large grin,, closing her eyes as she said, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki! I'm going to be the Hokage someday!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but grin. Like father like daughter it seemed.

"Well Naruko, I'm Jiraiya, of the Densetsu no Sannin!" he said, pointing to himself.

Naruko smirked mischievously, "Ero-Sannin is doing pervy things?"

Jiraiya smiled, "I'll have you know, I'm not a pervert."

Naruko gave him a disbelieving look.

"No really, I'm not," he assured with a grin. Then, a gleam sparkle in his eye, "I'm a 'super' pervert!"

Naruko giggled, "Ero-Sennin is funny!"

Jiraiya sighed, apparently the nickname was sticking. He looked at her and she stared back. Maybe he could get to know her, without the council knowing. He looked around, spotting the Anbu hiding on top of a building not to far away. He gave a subtle shake of his head and the Anbu returned it with a nod.

"So kid, what are you doing right now?" he asked the daughter of his best student.

She grinned, "Well, I was going to do some pranking before going home! You want to help Ero-Sennin? It's fun!"

The look on her face, was all he needed to know. He was really going to like her.

"Sure! It may very well be fun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi shook his head. Why did it have to be so boring? The one thing he'd never miss, would be the paperwork!

"Jiji!"

He looked up as the door to his office slammed open and a small blonde ran in. Momentarily, he was struck by her appearance. So much like Minato.

"I have a new friend Jiji!"

He smiled at her exuberance. The joy shining in her eyes could never been faked. She really _had_ found a friend.

"Well, who is this friend?" he asked.

She grinned, "He's really tall! With long spiky white hair and red lines on his face! I found him at the hot springs and he was perving on the ladies! He's really funny and he did some pranks with me!"

Sarutobi was shell shocked. She had met Jiraiya? He worried. Jiraiya wasn't supposed to meet Naruko yet. Yet, the happiness in the girls eyes, had him shrugging. Homura and Koharu didn't need to know.

"You like him?"

Naruko nodded, "Ero-Sannin is cool! And he said he could teach me whenever he's in the village, so I can do better in school! Tomorrow, he said to meet him at the hot springs and he'll teach me something new!"

Sarutobi smiled, "Well, I'm glad you found a friend Naruko." He was enjoying the nickname she had given his student. Ero-Sannin! Genius!

Naruko smiled, "I wanted to tell you first Jiji! I'm going to find Iruka-sensei and tell him too!"

She was gone then, running out the door to look for her Academy sensei.

"Did she really find you?" Hiruzen asked out loud.

Jiraiya appeared on the window sill. "Scared the hell out of me too! She sneaked up on me, and then called me Jii-san. I was horrified! Then I turned and saw her, and it was like I was looking at Minato. She just kept on warning me about the women in the baths and saying that they would hurt me if I was caught."

The Sandaime smiled. Someone was able to sneak up on Jiraiya and scare him. Amazing!

"I think she'll be just as good as her old man. She pointed out that two of the kunoichi in the bath were Anbu who guarded her from time to time, just by scent."

The Hokage's eyes went wide. She could do that? Maybe Naruko really had promise.

"I've decided to help her out. Any time I can. She told me she has a hard time understanding the things she reads and had asked me a bunch of questions about things. I had to use food analogies in order for her to understand, but she did get it! You should get her eyes checked because I tried to get her to read a sign, and she squinted the whole time and even said it wrong! So I asked her to spell it, and the spelling was off as well. Maybe the reason she isn't doing so well, is because she has poor vision, or some other reason. Something isn't clicking. Where does she sit in her class?"

"In the very back," Hiruzen answered. Come to think of it, Naruko was always squinting at things with words. He had thought it was because she was glaring at the papers. Maybe, she couldn't see them?

"I'll take her to get checked. She hasn't been to a doctor this year. A check up would be good."

Jiraiya nodded, "Just thought I should tell you about this before your Anbu did. I'll see you later sensei."

The Sandaime shook his head. He had to set up an appointment for Naruko, as soon as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need you to read the chart. It's a quote by our Sandaime."

Naruko looked at the words on the page.

**Teh irfes doswha lwil lintameul het lvglaie.**

She looked at the jumbled words in confusion. It was always like this when she tried to read and she hated it!

"Teh irfes doswha lwil lintameul het lvglaie," she said, hating how stupid she sounded.

Hiruzen looked at the physician to see the man frowning.

He handed the girl a pencil and his clipboard, "Write the word, 'cat'."

Naruko took the items and quinted at the page. She wrote down the word and handed him the pencil and clipboard.

The Sandaime looked at the word, along with the doctor. The writing itself was pretty terrible, but the word cat was written. However, it was wrong. 'Tca", was scrawled in large letters, the C was backwards.

"I'm going to read you something. When I'm done, I want you to recite everything I say."

The doctor opened a book and cleared his throat, "_To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens._"

Naruko took a deep breath, "_To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens._"

"You can memorize things perfectly." The man wrote some things down on his paper, "I'm going to explain something to you, tell me if you understand."

Naruko nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Chakra is the moulding of physical energy and spiritual energy. It is used in even the most basic of techniques. By combining the two, you can manipulate chakra into your jutsu."

Naruko looked at the man like he was crazy. Sarutobi intervened.

"Think of it as ramen. The broth is the spiritual energy and the noodles are the physical energy. Put the two together and you use it to ease your hunger. The _full_ bowl of noodles and broth represent **chakra** which is used in jutsu. You have to use chakra in jutsu, just as you have to eat the ramen to no longer be hungry," he explained.

"Oh! Wow Jiji! You explained that better than Iruka-sensei did? He used all these big words and I had no idea what catchra was."

"Chakra," the old Hokage corrected.

She grinned, "Yeah, that."

The doctor frowned as he continued to write things down.

He sighed and put his pencil down, "I know what's wrong with her."

Naruko leaned forward, "What is it?! Am I gonna die?!"

Both men smiled and shook their heads. "Not at all," the doctor assured her.

"You just have a 'hidden disability'. You have Dyslexia. People who are Dyslexic, have trouble with reading and processing words. When you see a word, your mind immediately twists the letters around. Dyslexia is a Developmental Reading Disorder, which can affect many things in the learning process. As I can see, you're a very intelligent child, you just can't read. You can memorize things without a problem and when things are explained to you, you understand without a problem. You also speak very well. I can determine that you have Surface Dyslexia, which only affects your reading ability. Are there any words, you can read without confusion?"

Naruko thought about it, "Small words like: a, an, it, is, so, be, go, me, my, hi and others with two letters."

The man pursed his lips, "At least you can understand _some_ words."

"This won't affect her ninja training will it?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruko's eyes went wide and she looked scared.

"No, it shouldn't. She may never be able to learn to read, or maybe she will. I don't really know. It depends on how bad her Dyslexia is. She can always give oral reports and take all her Academy tests orally. She just can't read."

"Am I stupid?" Naruko asked, looking down.

"No. You're obviously smart Naruko. Your brain just works differently than others," Sarutobi told her, hoping to make her happy again.

She just nodded, "Can I go find Ero-Sannin now?"

"Sure."

The men watched the girl leave the office and sighed.

"Make sure she knows that she isn't stupid. Children with Dyslexia tend to lose confidence in themselves. She already has it rough, she doesn't need anything else bringing her down."

"Thank you for being honest and kind to her, Kisuke."

The man smiled, "I have nothing against the girl. I do feel bad, because now she's going to have to work harder, especially if she wants to be the Hokage."

The man left Hiruzen's office with a wave.

"So whats the diagnosis?"

Hiruzen turned to his student, "She's Dyslexic. You were correct, something big was wrong and now she's out looking for you, probably to ask you if you think she's stupid."

Jiraiya frowned, "I'll go see her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You don't think I'm stupid Ero-Sannin?"

"Not at all gaki! We'll just have to work around it! You're still going to become Hokage some day. You'll just have to do some more work to get there!"

Naruko grinned, "Okay! What are we doing today?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Chakra exercises!"

**A/N: How was it? The first chapter of an idea I got.**

**Please let me know what you think. An update depends on the responses I get.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Day in the Life

**A/N: Hello people! How are you? :D This chapter is dedicated to _Thunder Claw03_, for being the tenth reviewer!**

**Second chapter. I want to see how you accept it. I'm still iffy about continuing this, sorry.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruko knew that she should've gone to school after leaving Jiji's office, but she had gone to find Ero-Sannin. He didn't say anything about her appearance so early in the morning. In fact, he had handed her a letter from Jiji. He had been there after she had left, but made it to the springs before her!

"How old are you brat?"

Naruko looked at Jiraiya and pouted, "I'm eleven!"

His mouth dropped. Had it really been that long since the Kyuubi attack?

"But you're so short!" he yelled, pointing at her.

Naruko stomped her foot, looking a lot like Kushina in that moment and glared at him. "I'm four foot five! Perfectly normal for my age!"

Jiraiya whistled, maybe he needed his eyes checked. He was so sure she was under four feet. Then again, he himself was very tall man, so his perception in that area may have been a little off kilter.

"Okay, I was just saying," he raised his palms, hoping to calm her down. He really didn't want to find out that she was like her mother. _That_ would be terrifying!

"How are your grades in school?"

Naruko frowned some more as she plopped down on the ground, crossing her legs in the process. "They fluctuate. Sometimes they're high and other times they're really low. I can't read, so I try to get people I know to read to me. Once I realized I remember everything I hear, I started to bug Jiji, Iruka-sensei and the Ichiraku's, about it. But they have jobs and can't dedicate so much time to me, so whenever they can read me a few things, my grades go up, and when no one can, my grades suffer."

Jiraiya frowned, "This school year ends soon, correct?"

Naruko nodded.

"You have a year then, to try and get your grades up. I hate to tell you this, but when they take in your test scores at the end, they'll go through all of your grades from the moment you started at the Academy up until you graduate. If what you say is true, you may very well be labeled dead last. Even if you were to graduate the final exam with highest scores."

Naruko pouted.

Jiraiya ruffled her hair, "Don't worry. If everyone thinks you're dead last, then they'll underestimate you! You have surprise on your side!"

Naruko thought about his words. Underestimation was a ninja's greatest weapon. She could totally graduate and hide her true strength from everyone!

Jiraiya smiled at the shine in her eyes. "I'll explain some things to you and then we'll work on chakra control."

Naruko sat up straighter as Jiraiya began giving her a lesson, giving her definitions and explanations, so that she could understand best. She'd go to the Academy when she was ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko walked into the Academy the next morning. She had been late, and for once, it wasn't because she was skipping to go and play a prank.

When she walked into the classroom, Iruka was immediately there, yelling at her for being late.

Surprisingly, she didn't say anything in return. _That_ had gotten the attention of the whole room.

Naruko waited for Iruka to finish his tirade, before handing him an envelope.

Iruka took it in confusion and opened it when Naruko didn't move from her place. He read over the letter and gasped.

To Iruka Umino,

Naruko Uzumaki was with Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato early this morning. She had been in a personalized doctors appointment. It has been affirmed, that Naruko has Surface Dyslexia and cannot understand the words she sees. However, it does not mean that she is intellectually inept. She can memorize anything read to her and wants to try her hardest. She requires more assistance in her learning abilities and Hokage-sama wishes for her testing be done orally, away from other children. As for homework, she is to stay for an extra hour, three days a week to complete any work that may be needed.

Sincerely, Raido Namiashi. Personal bodyguard to the Hokage and office assistant.

Iruka immediately felt guilty for reprimanding her. He realized that he didn't have to go and hunt her down. She had come to the school on her own.

He leaned over and patted her head, "I'm sorry for what I said Naruko. I had no right when I didn't know the whole situation."

Naruko shrugged, "I'm fine."

Iruka sighed. This was something new. No wonder why Naruko's grades were all over the place! She couldn't understand what she was reading! He was sad that this wasn't caught sooner. Because this would most definitely make her dream more difficult to attain, as well as finishing her schooling.

"Well, take your seat and we'll continue the lesson."

Naruko shrugged and went up to her seat, beside teme and sat down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Today, we're going to test your skills at sneaking around!"

Naruko gave Ero-Sannin a dull look. "I'm amazing at sneaking already! I can outrun and hide from four squads of Anbu, including the captains, and never get caught! In bright orange!"

Jiraiya grinned. She would be the perfect assistant!

"You can help me get better hiding places for my research!"

Naruko pursed her lips, "For your second Icha Icha book?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, I plan to have it published after you graduate. But, I need more inspiration for it!"

"Read it to me."

Jiraiya paled at the order. She wanted him to _read_ it to her?! He looked in her eyes and nearly fainted at the serious look he received. "R-really?" he squeaked.

She nodded, "I want to hear your first book. If I like it, I'll help you. I'll even show you my famous jutsu for closet perverts."

Jiraiya pulled Icha Icha Paradise from his pouch and stared at the cover. Could he really read it out loud? To a child?

He shrugged and opened the cover, "Are you sure? This is some adult stuff."

Naruko gave him a 'are you stupid?' look. "I know about sex Ero-Sannin. How do you think I knew you were doing pervy things at the springs? I want to hear it? I may even like it!" she said, flashing him a grin.

Jiraiya looked at the sky. _She asked Kushina. I'm just fulfilling her request._

He turned to Naruko and sighed, "Let's begin."

Five hours later, Naruko had a head full of Icha Icha and a smirk on her face. "I like it!"

Jiraiya could feel the pride. His eleven year old goddaughter understood the meaning of tasteful literature! Not once did he feel guilty for letting such words enter her mind. He was too busy smiling like a fool over the revelation. She even understood what he had said! He had stopped to explain something, and she had stopped him, saying that she had already knew what it meant.

Though he did wonder why an eleven year old knew what the term 'raw dog' meant. When he asked, she mentioned having to hide in the red light district many times. The villagers, who chased her, were too scared to enter _that_ side of the village.

When there, she had been introduced to the lifestyle of the people there, when a young woman(prostitute) took her aside and explained that lingering in such a place wasn't good for a girl such as herself. She said that if Naruko didn't want to be captured by older men and turned into a sex slave, she shouldn't stay longer than needed. And she should make sure to hide herself whenever in the area.

The woman explained just what the men would look for in a young girl like her, and Naruko had left with an entirely new outlook on life. She came to grips with it not too long ago and now, she didn't care about it anymore. She didn't care that she had met a woman who sold her body for money. She didn't care that everyone in the red light district wasn't honorable. She figured that if that's what they did in order to stay alive, then who was she to judge them?

Jiraiya frowned at her explanation, but accepted it. Naruko didn't seem to think it was all that important, so he didn't linger on the subject.

"Is there anyway that that's on audio?" Naruko asked, pointing to the book.

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes! Icha Icha has been recorded. You can listen to it one MP3 download!"

Naruko nodded and reached into her pocket. "Jiji got me this a year ago and I have a lot of things on it. Can you get me Icha Icha? I'm not old enough to buy it. If you do, I'll totally help you with your research! I can show you all the good spots!"

Jiraiya knew that he shouldn't have taken her upon it, but he couldn't help it. Here was a girl, who _liked_ his book, offering to help him write another, so long as he got her Icha Icha on her MP3 player. He liked the idea a lot. Completely throwing the laws that kept minors away from such things out the window, he took the small device from her hands and promised to have it ready the next day.

"It's nearly nine. How about I buy you some ramen? You can go home and prepare for tomorrow. The weekend will be rough, with some research on the side of course."

Naruko threw her hands up and cheered, "Ramen!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sensei, care to explain why my goddaughter knows everything about sex already?"

Hiruzen sighed and pushed the paperwork aside. Though the subject wasn't a pleasant one, he was thankful for the reprieve.

"Naruko has been chased by the villagers for a very long time. One night, she wandered into the red light district. Thankfully, the woman that found her, didn't try to hurt her at all. She explained, though in very crude detail, about what life is like for people there and gave Naruko 'the talk'. Naruko came to me afterwards, and had to have my own 'talk' with her. It was embarrassing as hell Jiraiya! I couldn't find any women to tell her for me! I think it was when she ran into the building screaming, 'what does Double Anal, Double Vaginal mean?!'. Everyone cleared out and I was left with the job!"

Jiraiya couldn't hold in the laughter. The poor old man had to do such a thing! It was too great! The question itself was wonderful as well!

"How did you find out?" Hiruzen asked, holding his head as he tried to will the blush away.

Jiraiya bit his lip and sighed, 'Well, I introduced her to Icha Icha and she knew what I was talking about. She even offered to help me research, so long as I get another book out."

Hiruzen fixed him a look, "You know she isn't of age, correct?"

Jiraiya waved his question away, "You're a follower of Icha Icha. You won't say a thing! She really liked it though and when I asked why she understood everything, she explained. I figured I'd ask you, incase there was more to it."

"Fine. She already knows all about it anyway. At least you aren't corrupting someone who's completely innocent. I'll turn a blind eye to this, because I can't have everyone knowing that I allowed you to bring a ninja in training into this. You will tell no one of this," he ordered. Then, looking around the room, where the various Anbu were hiding he added, "As shall none of you say anything either."

Jiraiya nodded and left through the window, a big grin on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Focus the chakra into your feet brat!"

"I'm trying Ero-Sannin! I'm just not good at it!"

Jiraiya held up a kunai, "Don't make me use this brat! I'll do it! If you don't get this down by nine, I won't give you your music player back!"

Naruko gave him a scandalized face. "You wouldn't?!"

He grinned, "Try me brat! Try me!"

Naruko looked at the tree. She could swear that it was laughing at her! It was laughing, taunting her, for not being able to stick to it.

She took off and ran up the tree. She used too much chakra however, and completely severed the top half of the tree.

She expertly back flipped off the falling tree and landed perfectly. "I put too little and I fall off. Too much and I break the damn thing," she mumbled, glaring at the stump.

Jiraiya laughed as she cursed the trees. She turned to another and placed her foot on it. It slid down to the ground, so she tried again. This time, her foot made an imprint on the tree. She groaned and repeated her previous actions, her didn't move even a centimeter. She did the same thing with her other foot and had the same outcome.

She regarded the tree quietly and then lifted her foot to it, adding the second when she was sure of herself. She weebled and wobbled, but she didn't fall down.(A/N: I couldn't help myself! XD.)

"Good trying brat! Now perfect it!"

Naruko flipped him the bird(A/N:awella bird is the word! XD.), and started a slow ascent up the tree.

Jiraiya began writing note in his Icha notebook. She'd have the exercise done soon. She had already found out how much chakra she needed. Now all she had to do, was perfect the technique.

During Naruko's ten minute break, she chanced a look at what he had been writing, though she knew it would be useless, it didn't mean she shouldn't try.

"Hey Ero-Sannin! Who's Hentai Sannin and Tsunade Sannin?"

Jiraiya gaped. "What?" he asked.

She pointed to the names, "Right here."

Jiraiya looked at this notebook. He had written his and Tsunade's names backwards. He was Santai Hennin and she was Tsunin Sannade. But Naruko had seen the words as if they were written normal.

"Quick Naruko! Read this!"

He wrote a sentence, scrambling the letters up and handed the book to her.

**hWy do oyu nwat to be keHaog?**

"So that the villagers will acknowledge me as a person who is worthy is existing. Why?"

Jiraiya gasped, "You read it! I completely rearranged the letters Naruko! You understood them without a problem!"

Naruko's eyes widened. "You're right! Wow! I'm awesome!"

Jiraiya face palmed and shook his head. She didn't understand, but that was okay. He had to tell sensei when everything was finished. "Just get back to your chakra training."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it people? May I remind you, this is fanfiction. If you can't understand the meaning of the word, then get lost. I'm sick of people getting angry at me because I'm not plagiarizing the original story word for word. It's fanfiction!**

**Let me know what you thought. But if it's about how you aren't happy that I'm not going about everything in order or something like that, keep it to yourself.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Telling

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't do this as often, but I will now. This chapter is dedicated to, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki(20th), Inanari(30th), and Vongolafan16(40th) for reviewing! Merci beaucoup!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_Nothing in the world could compare. The delicious curves of the woman made his skin heat. She was so bodaciously endowed, her voluptuous physique, capturing his eye immediately. She walked with a self-assured saunter, her hips swinging to and fro as sashayed down the street._

_He longed to tug on the front of her blouse. To expose the creamy skin beneath. To feast his eyes on her delicious flesh. Running his hands up and down her body, in the most heated caress. Pulling those gorgeous lips into a passionate kiss as his hands were filled with her flawless breasts. _

_Massaging her hips, running his wandering fingers across her cloth covered sex. Removing the fabric that obstructed his view and delving deeply into her. With his finger, his tongue and anything else he felt adventurous enough to test out. She would writhe in absolute abandon, as he plunged his oral muscle into her quivering depths, sucking on her sweet pearl as she panted in ecstasy._

_He wanted to shove her against the wall, and thrust inside her, deeply. Burying himself in the heaven between those sculpted thighs. To hear her scream her pleasure for the world to hear and knowing that he was the one to bring her such satisfaction would only make the experience that more enjoyable._

_She'd have the most earth shattering release, screaming his name to the heavens. Begging him to continue and never stop. He'd acquiesce of course, wanting to please her desires for as long as possible._

_He reached out a hand to the beauty-_

"Ero-Sannin! I think I got it!"

Jiraiya paused in his writing and looked up to see Naruko doing cartwheels on the tree. He snorted, putting his notebook away. He could continue that later. "So you did brat! Okay, we'll go for Ichiraku and then we have can do some more chakra exercise!"

Naruko scowled in distaste. "I hate chakra control!"

"I know brat, so does everyone else. The fact is, you have more chakra than a seasoned Jonin and if you don't learn control, you'll waste chakra when you need it most. This is boring, true, but it'll help you in the long run. Just look, you can walk up walls and ceilings now. I guarantee you that no one else in your class can do that yet. Soon, I'll teach you water walking, which is a High Chunin level skill. Just bare with it. Becoming a better ninja takes training like this. The Yondaime did training like this," Jiraiya explained, knowing he'd catch her interest.

He was correct. Naruko's eyes bulged, "Really? How do you know?"

Jiraiya puffed out his chest and proudly stated, "I was his sensei!"

Naruko was stunned beyond belief. Her new friend and somewhat sensei, had taught the Yondaime! All of a sudden, chakra control didn't seem like such a bad thing, if the Yondaime did it.

"Let's go get Ramen!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruko-baka is so stupid!"

Naruko rolled her eyes. There went Sakura again. She seemed to pick on Naruko all the time. Was it something fun to do? Why did she have to hide her fear and discomfort regarding her appearance, by attacking Naruko all the time? It wasn't fair and Naruko really wanted punch her lights out!

So she didn't have the best grades in the world. It wasn't her fault!

When Sakura decided to attack Naruko, all the other girls in the room joined in.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to sit next to a dobe!"

"You'll taint him with your stupidity!"

Naruko glared at the girls. None of them tried to hit her. None except Sakura that is. Sakura seemed to want an early funeral, because every time she laid a hand on Naruko, Naruko would lay a fist into her face. Then the girls would gang up and get her detention.

"How about you shut up? Hearing you squawking every day is a drag!" Shikamaru Nara whined as he eyed the girls in distaste.

"Shut up lazy ass!" Ino Yamanaka yelled.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings. Why you ask? Because someone can sneak up on you without your knowledge and the consequences will be most unpleasant."

The girls froze and turned to the Aburame heir. He stood, a couple feet away, staring at them! His glasses shining in a creepy way!

They scrambled, not wanting to be near him anymore.

Shino took a seat, at Naruko's right. She patted his back, "Thanks Shino!"

She then turned to look at Shikamaru, who was sitting behind her. "Thanks Shika!"

He yawned and leaned over the desk and ruffled her blonde spikes. "They're just jealous, and being loud. Both are such a drag. Besides, you don't deserve it," he mumbled, giving her a lazy smirk.

"Tch!" Sasuke scoffed, folding his hands beneath his chin.

Naruko turned to him, "Got a problem teme?!"

He turned to look at her, and stared. She stared right back, wondering what he wanted.

Shikamaru looked between them and cleared his throat, "Naruko, do you have to stay after school again?"

Naruko nodded sadly, turning her attention back to him. "Three times a week, so every other day. It's for a good reason though, so, I can't complain."

"Usuratonkachi. You probably need tutoring," Sasuke sneered.

Naruko looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I do teme. That's why I'm staying. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Shikamaru snorted, "Good point."

Shino nodded his agreement.

"Choji isn't here yet. What a drag!" Shikamaru sighed, resting his head on his folded arms.

"He said he wasn't coming in today," Naruko informed the lazy boy, whose head shot up.

"He did?"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, his exact words were, 'I can't come to school tomorrow because I have to help Ma and Pa in making the Sanshoku no Gan'yaku. I'll see you the day after tomorrow though!'. He was really happy about it too."

Shikamaru gaped, "You remembered all that?"

"Yeah! The doctor told me that I can remember everything I hear. So, if you were to read a long story, I could quote it back to you, verbatim," Naruko grinned.

"Then why are you a dobe?" Sasuke asked, since he had been listening.

Naruko blew a raspberry at him, "I can't read Sasuke. I'm Dyslexic. My mind scrambles the words, so I can't read them. I have a perfect memory though, so I try to get people to read me things, so I can do better."

Shikamaru frowned. That was why her grades were all over the place?

Sasuke frowned, "So you aren't an idiot?"

She shook her head. "No, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, mumbling something like a 'sorry' in the process.

Naruko beamed and ruffled his hair, "Just don't be so much of a teme toward me! I don't jump on you and stalk you like the other girls, so you should be nicer to me!"

The Uchiha huffed, but didn't deny her claim, It was true. She was the least annoying out of the girls. She didn't hold any interest in him whatsoever, and frequently called him names.

He looked away, grumbling as he did so.

Naruko, Shikamaru and Shino ignored him after that, continuing their conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_He lapped at the flowing honey, reveling in the taste. His tongue flowed over the delicious liquid, delving into her moist flower._

"_Ah!" she moaned in ecstasy. _

_He repeated the action, trying to get a better response from he-_

"Ero-Sannin!"

He stopped writing and put his notebook away, she had the worst times of popping up. And the problem was, he couldn't even sense her! He didn't doubt that she could outmaneuver several squads of Anbu at once.

"Ero-Sannin! I passed the end of the years exam in the middle of the class. I didn't have the lowest score!"

He could see the excitement in her eyes as she screamed for him to hear.

Her hair flowed as she ran in his direction, the spikes so bright they resembled the sun.

"Good job brat! How about some ramen? Then we can do some research!"

Naruko proceeded to jump up and down, screaming about how he was the best person in the world. "You are my new favorite person! You helped me find out that I'm not stupid, you write cool stories, you teach me stuff in a way that it isn't boring. You like to do pranks. You're so awesome!"

Jiraiya grinned. He was awesome. He hadn't heard that in several years. It felt good to be appreciated every once in a while. And Naruko was all about it, even though he didn't really do much.

Naruko grinned and ran ahead to her favorite place. He sighed, three months to teach her as much as he could before leaving to spy some more. He hoped it would go well.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So, next chapter will be a time skip. I needed to put this in between as a filler sort of. Next chapter is the test! OOOOH!**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. A Different Test And a Midget?

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Naruko's last year at the Academy was a lot better than her previous years. She wasn't able to procure much help in the schooling department, but her grades were no longer the lowest. They were the second lowest. Shikamaru having claimed last place officially. Still though, with her grades, she'd be the lowest when the spot for Rookie of the Year was calculated.

She didn't mind all that much though. Iruka and Jiji were helping her with reading whenever they could. She still played pranks on the villagers, but they were no longer dangerous or violent, or all that hard to clean up. She was going to be a ninja soon. She couldn't be acting like a child all the time.

She hadn't seen Ero-Sennin in almost nine months. The whole school year to be exact. His latest Icha Icha novel was set to come out the day before Genin placement and she was so excited! He had sent her the audio book on a new MP3 player! The only downside, was that she couldn't listen to it until the day it was released in Konoha. Since she respected him, she honored his request, no matter how much it was killing her!

Tomorrow was the final exam. She was excited to get it over with. The only problem would be the written exam. The rest of it would be fine. She had perfected chakra control with Ero-Sennin over the Summer. She had good aim now and was finally able to make a Bunshin! It was the day ever when she finally did it, and she conned Iruka into taking her for Ramen as a reward. She was pretty good at Taijutsu, once again, it was all thanks to Ero-Sennin. He seemed to really want to help her, as a thanks for showing the best places to hide and peep without getting caught. Not once when he went with Naruko, did he ever have to run away from mobs of angry women. Naruko was like a good luck charm for him.

Naruko sighed as she left the school. She was taking her time, because she wanted to get rest for tomorrow, so she was just going straight home. She had nowhere to be, so it was okay for her to drag her feet a bit.

"Naruko!"

She stopped and turned to look at the man running down the hall.

"What's wrong Mizuki-sensei?" she asked, confused.

He stopped to catch his breath. "I had to catch you. I'm sorry to say, but we can't read you your test tomorrow, because it would be unfair to the other students."

Naruko could feel the horror coming upon her. She was going to fail!

Mizuki waved a hand, "Don't fear. I was able to convince the administrators to allow you to take an older test to replace it. It may be a bit difficult, but I'm sure you can do it."

Naruko felt a spark of hope overtake the fear. "What do I have to do?"

"Okay, so I set this up as a way for you to prove yourself. I have placed a large scroll, so big you can't miss it, in the Hokage Mansion in the basement. You're job, is to get in, without getting caught, get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it, by midnight. This will show that you have proper reconnaissance skills and learning potential to memorize a jutsu. You must then come and show me. It you can accomplish this task, you won't have to take the written exam tomorrow morning," Mizuki explained with a smile.

"When do I start?!" Naruko asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Now."

She shot off, waving to him as she went.

Mizuki smirked as she got farther away, "That's right you little demon. Get me the scroll."

* * *

Naruko stood outside the building. It was a good thing she had sneaked into it several times in the past. She knew all the good hiding spots. Where all the creaky floorboards were. She memorized the time of the Anbu watcher, and when they would rotate. Sneak attacking Jiji had to be done in the utmost silence and she had mastered sneaking around without him sensing, but still couldn't take him in Taijutsu, so she always lost.

She had five minutes to get in and get out before the next Anbu came along. She dashed to the back door and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She popped the lock easily and slipped inside, leaving the door open a little. She knew about the Anbu on the second floor. That was the main floor, where people would come in the front door. She had taken the back door that was at the bottom of the hill behind the house. The door to the basement.

All she had to do was find the scroll. A large scroll. She looked around in the darkness. The basement was a sort of storage room. Full of all kinds of scrolls. So, she was surrounded. Standing on top of a crate, she spotted a large scroll hanging from the ceiling, dangling over the top of one of the bookcases.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around it, breaking it from the string and landing perfectly. She backtracked through the room and out the door, closing it and locking it. No one needed to know she was there. She darted off, a yellow and orange streak disappearing into the woods.

She didn't know however, that the man who owned the house she had just robbed, had been watching her the whole time. Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned. Why did she just break into his house? And how did she kean of the Sacred Scroll? He sighed and summoned and Anbu to go and collect the available Jonin. Might as well try and round her up. Then maybe she'd tell him what she was doing.

* * *

Naruko plopped down on the ground and opened the scroll. It was time for her to learn a jutsu!

She looked at the first thing on the scroll and groaned. She forgot, she'd have to read! She looked at the first jutsu and was able to make out that it was a Bunshin type of jutsu.

She looked at the writing.

**The jTua gKae Bunshin no Jutsu, is a jutsu that qriersue vast matunos of chakra. It is gdaernsou for aoyneo who does not have good chakra tcornlo. Only Jonin vleel sihonib and up can use this jutsu.**

**To use, cofus your chakra into svrelae parts, hlwie kmigna a rcsos sign with your hands. Your left hand is raplelal to the rugodn and the right is rcsosde over it, gfneirs opntign to the sky. Then say the words 'jTua gKae Bunshin no Jutsu'.**

Naruko wanted to slam her head against the ground. It couldn't be easy, could it?

"Okay so, all I got is. 'The Bunshin no Jutsu, is a jutsu vast of chakra. It is for who does not have good chakra. Only Jonin and up can use the jutsu. To use your chakra into part, a sign with your hands. Your left hand is to the and the right is over it to the sky. Then say the word, Bunshin no Jutsu'. This will be a pain."

She sat there, using the six hours she had to decipher the writing. It took her exactly five hours to finally get it all together, which only left her with an hour to get the jutsu down.

"Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

Iruka was awoken by rapid knocks at his door. He tumbled off the bed and down the hall. It was Mizuki.

"Naruko stole the Sacred Scroll!"

Iruka's fatigue was forgotten. "What?! Where did she learn about that?!"

Mizuki shrugged, "I don't know, but Hokage-sama has ordered a full out search for her. We have to go!"

Iruka nodded, "Give me a moment."

He dashed inside his house and got dressed as fast as he could. Why would she steal something? She'd never stolen anything, from anyone. Even when the villagers accused her of theft, she never actually did it. So why would she do it now? Was it payback? They accused her of doing things she had no part in, so why not commit a crime to fit the accusation? Was it that?

He and Mizuki split up. He tried to think. Where did Naruko like to go when she didn't want to be caught? Usually after a really bad prank.

He changed direction immediately, knowing the place. A was he right!

He found her laying on the forest floor near an abandoned shack. A place she went when she was hiding. Only he and Hokage-sama knew of it, and he intended to keep it that way.

She seemed to be breathing heavily, and her body was covered in scrapes. The Sacred Scroll lay beside her, open. Next to it, was a notebook and a pencil. The notebook was covered in scribbles and circled words.

He jumped off the tree branch, "Naruko, what do you think you're doing?"

She sat up quickly, "Iruka-sensei! I did it!"

He gave her a confused look, "Did what?"

She held up her notebook, "It took me five hours, but I was finally able to get it! I couldn't understand half the words I saw, so I tried to figure it out! And then I learned the jutsu! So tomorrow, I don't have to take the written exam!" She gave him a blinding smile, obviously proud of whatever she did.

"Why wouldn't you take the written exam?" he asked, looking at the notes she had made. She really did get it! Though five hours was a bit too long.

Naruko frowned, "Mizuki-sensei told me that you couldn't give me the written exam orally tomorrow, so he convinced the school administrators to let me take an older test. He said I had to get this scroll and learn a jutsu from it. To prove that I'm good in reconnaissance and learning. Then I wouldn't have to worry about the written test tomorrow."

Iruka frowned. Mizuki told her such a lie? But why would he want her to take such an important scroll?

His eyes widened and he spun around, pulling out a kunai to deflect the many shuriken heading his way.

"It looks like you beat me Iruka. Well, no matter, I can deal with you easily."

Naruko scrambled to her feet, "What's going on?!"

Iruka gave her a look, "Take that scroll to Hokage-sama! It's a very priceless artifact full of forbidden jutsu. Mizuki wants it for himself. You can't let him get it!"

Naruko looked between the men. Mizuki had _that _look in his eyes. The same one that the villagers gave her all the time! He was giving her those eyes. But why? Why would he want a scroll of forbidden jutsu? Was he bad? She gasped. He _was_ bad! And he had used her to do the dirty work for him!

Mizuki smirked, "Good job Naruko, you did it. Now give me the scroll, or else, I'll kill your beloved Iruka-sensei."

Naruko glared and Iruka scoffed. "We're both Chunin Mizuki. You aren't anything important. That fact that you needed a child who isn't even a Genin, to steal something for you, proves that you're weak."

Mizuki glared and pulled the large shuriken from his back. He whipped it at Naruko, and Iruka jumped in the line of his fire, taking the weapon in his back.

Naruko looked at her sensei. "Are you okay?!"

"Hey Naruko! How about I tell you why everyone hates you?!" a jocular voice called out.

She looked up at the traitor, "What?"

Mizuki's mouth twisted, "Thirteen years ago, on October tenth, the Kyuubi no Youko attacked the village."

"Mizuki don't!" Iruka yelled.

"The Yondaime couldn't kill the monster of course, so he decided to seal it away."

"It's forbidden Mizuki!"

Said man smirked, "He sealed the demon inside you Naruko! _You_ are the Kyuubi!"

Naruko froze. She was the Kyuubi?

Everything made sense in that moment. The hateful words and glares her whole life. Not understanding what she did to be treated in such a way. That was why they hated her! Because she was a monster.

"Naruko! You aren't a monster!"

She looked up, meeting Iruka's gaze.

Mizuki scoffed, "Iruka's parents were killed by you! He's just lying to you! He never cared about you!"

"I don't hate you Naruko! I've never hated you!" Iruka told her, placing a hand on her head as he winced. "You're just like me. Trying to get attention because you had no one to give. So you resorted to tricks and pranks. I did the same thing. I know how feel Naruko! And I could never hate you."

"I guess he does care. Demon lover!" Mizuki yelled.

Iruka turned and gave Mizuki a rude gesture. "She's not a demon. She's Naruko Uzumaki! A proud resident and soon-to-be ninja of Konohagakure!"

Naruko couldn't help but let the tears flow. Iruka was her favorite person for a good reason, and that was it.

"Oh save it! Now get out of the way while I kill the monster!" Mizuki said, sprinting in their direction.

Iruka tried to stand, but fell in the process, "Naruko, run!"

She frowned, ran in front of him. She couldn't leave him behind. She made the cross sign and glared at Mizuki, "Come any closer and I'll kick your ass a thousand times!"

"Try it demon!"

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier Naruko. You weren't supposed to find out for a few more years."

She sat in Jiji's office. "Why though?"

"I wanted to make sure you were more mentally mature to handle the information. You aren't a monster Naruko. You're just the jailor of one."

"Fine. Is Iruka-sensei going to be okay?" she asked.

Hiruzen nodded, "He'll be okay tomorrow. Now, I saw that you learned a new jutsu."

She nodded, "It took forever!"

"If I remember, the deciphering took the whole time. You did the jutsu right on the first try and then you just practiced it."

She gasped, "How do you know that?!"

He chuckled and tapped his head, "Old people know everything!"

"I want to be old!"

He couldn't help but laugh! The first time he ever heard that coming from a child. "And why is that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have to worry about reading, cause then I'd know everything already!" she smiled, throwing her arms up in excitement.

"You'll have quite a few years before that happens Naruko. How about you just keep trying your best? And make sure you use that jutsu carefully. You have a lot of chakra, but I don't want to you to get hurt."

Naruko nodded and jumped up, "Can I go home now? I want some sleep before the exam."

Hiruzen nodded and waved her away. "Do well!"

* * *

Naruko jumped up in excitement as Iruka handed her her hitai-ate. She was a ninja!

"I'm so awesome!"

She couldn't wait to show Jiji! And she'd con Iruka into taking her for Ramen a little later.

"Okay kids! You will all report back here next Sunday for Genin placement! Eleven a.m. sharp!" Iruka told them with a smile. "And congratulations on passing!"

Naruko was out the door, heading for the Hokage's office.

"Jiji! I did it!"

He smiled, "Good job! What do you plan to do this week?"

"Train of course! I need to keep my chakra control up to snuff!"

"Prepare old man!"

Both looked at the door where it burst open a kid ran in. He tripped over his scarf when two steps in, and fell.

Naruko snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. Klutz.

The kid looked up, "Who tripped me?!" His eyes landed on Naruko and he pointed, "You did! Apologise!"

Her blood boiled, "You feel over your own scarf you dork!"

He got up and got in her face. "NO, it was you!"

She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "Shut up you little brat, or I'll clock you!"

A man ran into the room and gave a girly gasp, "Unhand the Honorable Grandson right now! He is the grandson of Hokage-sama!"

Naruko looked at the kid and then Jiji. She saw no resemblance.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to hit me. Or are you just too scared cause the Hokage is my Jiji?" the kid taunted.

"I wouldn't give two shits if he was your Baa-chan!" she yelled and slammed her fist into his head. "So get over yourself!"

She then left, giving Jiji a wave on the way out.

Stupid brat.

A few moments later, she turned around and ripped something off the wall beside her, revealing the same brat that was in Jiji's office.

"What do you want brat?!"

"You found me so quickly! You're awesome boss!" he grinned, revealing a gap between his teeth.

Boss?

"I repeat, what do you want?"

"I want you to teach me! My teacher sucks and you're cool!"

She looked down at him. He was short and wore a weird helmet. She reached out and removed the offensive item. "If you want me to teach you, upgrade your wardrobe. You look like a little kid with this thing." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her goggles that she had replaced with her hitai-ate. She slipped them onto his head and went about fixing his scarf, making it so that two tails of the same length trailed behind him, so he would trip anymore.

She spent the next three minutes shaping his hair into spikes. Not like her own of course. She resembled the Yondaime and therefore, kept her hair the same, in order to look like him more. The kid wouldn't be able to pull of the look anyway. So, she had his hair pointing up, all the way.

"What's your name kid?" she asked as she straightened everything out. Making sure his clothes were the right size and everything.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi!"

She nodded, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. So, why were you attacking Jiji?"

He sighed, "I want to become Hokage, so people will acknowledge me for me. Not because I'm the Honorable Grandson. No one knows who I am. They don't know my name, they do everything for me, because the Hokage is my grandpa. I'm sick of it! Even my stupid sensei doesn't know my name! I want to be the Hokage now!"

She leaned back and flicked him in the forehead. "You can't become the Hokage now! There are no shortcuts kid! Besides, if you want to be Hokage, you'll have to beat me for the title, because I'm going to be the Hokage someday."

He gaped. "Really?"

She nodded and winked, "So good luck, Konohamaru."

He flushed and shoved his finger in her face, "I've decided! I'm going to marry you!"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! Be warned, not all updates will be this fast.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Team Seven

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Naruko stared at the midget in front of her. Did he really say that?

"Uh, Konohamaru, we're like four years apart."

He shook his head, "I don't care! You're awesome and you'd be perfect as the next matriarch of the Sarutobi Clan!"

Naruko bopped him on the head, "I'm focused on attaining my dream right now brat! I don't have time for relationships! Besides, I wouldn't date someone younger than me, unless they were taller than me!"

Konohamaru's eyes watered. "You don't like me?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

Naruko sighed, "Not in that way kid. You're a midget and you're in what, you're first year at the academy? I'm already a Genin, and one step closer to my goal. Besides, we're both too young for that. Try me again in like, ten years."

She turned and walked away, knowing that he'd follow.

"Fine! I will!" he yelled, catching up to her. "So where to boss?"

She sighed and led him toward training ground one. No one ever went there, so she knew it'd be free.

"You want to be my disciple, fine. We're going to do some training!"

"Yeah!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're going to balance this leaf above your head with only chakra."

Konohamaru stared at her. "That's it?"

She bopped him on the head, "It's going to help your chakra control! Trust me, when you have this down, I'll teach you my own jutsu, that I created. And yes, it has knocked Jiji out before."

Telling him that was like icing on a cake. He stood there for an hour, balancing the leaf in the same place. His attention didn't waver and she had to admit, she was impressed. He had really good chakra control. Better than she did when she started out, a year ago, at the age of eleven. He was like, seven or eight years old. How sad.

"Okay kid, come here."

He dropped the leaf and skipped to her side. "What are we doing now?"

She turned to him and made a hand sign, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

She appeared before him, under a cloud of smoke that subtly covered her bared parts.

His jaw dropped and he fainted, a little bit of blood dripping from his nose.

She changed back and waited for him to wake up. When he came to, she was sitting by his head, pulling at the grass. "You're awake!"

He sat up, holding his head. "What happened?"

"You saw a naked girl and fainted. Nothing big," she shrugged, standing and patting herself off.

Konohamaru blushed, but remained quiet. "What now boss?"

"First, we clean your face up from the blood, then I'll teach you the jutsu that even Jiji will fall for."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next week, Naruko devoted her time to helping Konohamaru master her original jutsu.

He kept getting the shape wrong though. The women he transformed into were uglier than anything and too obese for the jutsu to work.

By the end of the week though, he had finally gotten it, and even used it against his annoying sensei, whom Naruko learned was named Ebisu. Though he wasn't knocked out, he still got a nosebleed, so Naruko was proud of her little pupil anyway.

She then created several Kage Bunshin and they used the Oiroke no Jutsu, making her new jutsu, Haremu Jutsu! Ebisu went down quickly.

She then sent Konohamaru and a Kage Bunshin that was holding his unconscious sensei to Jiji's office. It had been well into the evening and she had to eat dinner and get to bed. Genin placement was the next day, and she wanted to be well rested.

The next morning, Naruko arrived at the Academy a few minutes early and took a seat beside the teme, who gave her a small nod of acknowledgment before turning to look ahead. She was waiting for it. The one thing that happened every day.

The sound of a stampede could be heard and she looked up to see Piggy and Billboard Brow fighting to get in the room. Again. Like always.

She heaved a sigh. So annoying.

"Naruko-baka, get out of my seat!" the two shouted simultaneously.

She ignored them, and remained in her place. She was very annoyed when Iruka-sensei came in and forced Sakura to sit beside her! It was terrible!

The teams were given out and Naruko slammed her head on her desk. She was stuck with a bitch with pastel hair and a huge forehead and a revenge crazed teme that had an eighty-nine and a half foot ice spear shoved up his ass! Times like this made her wish that they had found her disorder sooner! She wouldn't be stuck as a dobe with two teammates that would never get along with her! Sure Sasuke was cordial, but that was it! He would throw her to the dogs if it meant he could become stronger.

Lunch came and went. She sat in a tree the whole time, wondering how they were going to make teamwork, _work_! It was an impossible thing for the three Genin. Sasuke though she and Sakura were weak. Sakura yeah, but not Naruko. Naruko didn't particularly like Sasuke and she hated Sakura. And then there was Sakura who fawned over her crush and put Naruko down at every chance. This was not going to work out in any way.

She returned to the class room and sat in her usual seat. Teams were leaving left and right and still, she Sasuke and Sakura were sitting there.

Naruko couldn't wait to get home, and get her new MP3 player. Today was the day the Icha Icha was released and she wanted to listen to it as soon as possible! But that wasn't happening any time soon. Their sensei was three hours late! It was three in the afternoon and she wanted to get it done and over with!

"That's it. They are going to be subjected one of my worst pranks ever!" she growled in annoyance. She didn't notice Sasuke giving her an odd look for what she said. She was too busy planning someones torture.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped a silver haired man. He wore a blue mask and had his hitai-ate over his left eye. He dressed in the standard Jonin garb and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than where he was at the moment.

"Team seven?"

They all looked at him in silence.

"Well, from looking at you, my first opinion is….you're boring. Meet me on the roof."

Naruko pulled herself out of her seat and out into the hall. The other two following her lead.

On the roof, they sat on the steps of the seating area, waiting for their new sensei to speak.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" he said, still looking bored.

"You first!" Naruko said, giving him '_the look_'. The 'you better do as I say right now look'.

He sighed, "Fine. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business and I have lots and lots of hobbies."

The Genin stared at him. And he called _them_ boring!

"Mopey, you first," he pointed at Sasuke, and received a glare in return.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything. I'm going to avenge my clan and kill someone."

Naruko gave cough that sounded a lot like 'emo', but no one said anything.

"Pinky."

Sakura glared but immediately went into a fit of giggles. Stating her like, and she looked at Sasuke. Then her dream, another glance at Sasuke. Her hobby, the girls eyes found the Uchiha survivor once again. And when she got to her dislike she shouted, "NARUKO!"

Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Spiky."

She nodded her head slowly. It wasn't as bad as Mopey and Pinky, so she wouldn't complain.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! I love helping Ero-Sennin research, eating Ramen and training. I hate waiting for Ramen to cook and when Ero-Sennin is away. My hobbies are eating Ramen, pulling pranks, helping Ero-Sennin research and watering plants. My dream is to become the Hokage in order to gain respect and to protect the people I hold dear. I hate fangirls, girly girls, fanboys, girly boys, the color pink, the obtuse people in this village who don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed into, reading and liars."

Everyone was silent. Her introduction was definitely the most colorful and informative, yet at the same time, obviously made people curious. Like the fact that she never stated what type of research she liked to do. Nor did she go into detail about who Ero-Sennin was. Naruko just grinned, her annoyance from before melting away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sat outside the classroom for four hours. He'd been there, reading his new Icha Icha Violence. Such a great series.

He watched as the little wannabe Genin talked about being ninja now. He laughed. If they only knew.

Hours later, there were only three left in the room. _His_ students. It was nearing three o'clock and he was going to have to appear at some point.

The Uchiha was obviously antisocial and had a chip on his shoulder. The pink one was a fangirl, he shuddered at the thought. She was bouncing all over the place asking the boy questions, to which he ignored and then sat in front of him, smiling all the way. The last one, sensei's daughter, nearly gave him a heart attack.

Kakashi hadn't been in the village much due to his Anbu status, and he hadn't seen Naruko Uzumaki since she was five. And _boy_ did she change. He lost the breath he was holding, because she looked _exactly_ like sensei. With bright blonde spiky hair and the long bangs on either side of the face and those blue eyes. She was an exact replica of sensei.**(A/N: I told you. Check out a pic of younger Minato, and that's what she looks like, but has breasts. The internet is at your fingertips. Finding a pic isn't hard.)**

What he had heard from Hokage-sama, of her being bubbly and excited all the time, didn't seem to fit. She looked angry and every few moments, she would glare at the pink one when she got too loud. She was mumbling to herself every now and then, and the Uchiha threw her a look of barely veiled horror. What was she talking about?

He sighed. It was time to pick them up, pretend to listen to them, tell them about the test and wait a day before failing them. He didn't care that there was an Uchiha on his team, he didn't want to be a sensei. Even to his own sensei's daughter. He didn't want to. Unless she could prove herself.

He used the Shunshin to appear outside the door of the classroom. Opening it, he gained the attention of the Genin, who all looked at him in silence.

"Team seven?"

They remained silent.

"Well, from looking at you, my first opinion is….you're boring. Meet me on the roof."

He gave a wave and Shunshined.

He waited for the little Genin to get there. This was going to be so boring.

When they arrived, he stared at them for a moment, before telling them to introduce themselves. After a suggestion from the little blonde he gave his usual half assed intro and nearly laughed when he received the most unimpressed look from them.

The Uchiha was probably the most boring of them all. Nothing good to say. He proved to be a power hungry and a bit snobbish.

The fangirl made him wince. He was reminded of Rin, but the only difference, was that Rin could fight some and knew medical jutsu. This little girl probably didn't know anything.

Naruko was the most interesting. He wanted to know who Ero-Sennin was and what research they did together. She wanted to be the Hokage to earn respect and protect her friends. And she had an obvious Ramen fetish. Definitely the most interesting of the three. Her previous anger seemed to have melted.

He told them about the test and how only thirty-three percent of the Genin would actually pass. Sasuke glared at him, Sakura looked terrified and Naruko seemed thoughtful.

"Meet me at Training Ground Three tomorrow at five, bright and early. Do eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Unless you like puking of course."

He Shunshined to a nearby building and watched as Naruko jumped up and ran to the edge of the building. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her in horror as she jumped off the side.

She landed with perfect balance and took off down the street, like her life depended on it. Sasuke shook his head and walked back inside the building while Sakura was trying to get him to go on a date with her.

He only had to wait another day, and then he'd be free of them! Just a day!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko walked into the training ground at eight. Ahs had set her alarm for her school time, because she figured sensei would be three hours late again.

She even ate a full breakfast that consisted of five cup Ramens. She made a bento for herself full of onigiri and a box of pocky and set off for the training ground.

She slipped her earbuds on and pushed play on the MP3 player. Icha Icha Violence filled her head and she grinned.

Sensei wasn't there yet. After ignoring Sakura who bitched about her being late, she moved over to a stump and sat down. This time, she wouldn't mind if sensei was late, because she had Icha Icha with her now! In fact, she was hoping he'd be late for another three hours.

She got her wish.

He poofed in around eleven.

Sasuke had been brooding in the same position and Sakura had fallen asleep. Naruko paused the player and stood. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner she could finish Icha Icha.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed, pointing her manicured finger in his face.

Naruko shook her head, especially when sensei gave a stupid excuse and blew Sakura off to put a timer on the center stump. He held up two small bells, that jingled as they were moved.

"You have until noon to get these bells from me. If you don't get one, I will tie you to a stump and eat your lunch in front of you."

On cue, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled. Naruko was grinning.

"You ate breakfast Naruko? After I told you not to?" Kakashi questioned, voice a little tight.

Naruko shrugged, "You then said 'Unless you like puking of course'. So, I decided to eat. I was hungry and I'm not one for following rules and orders."

Kakashi's head tilted. Was she really saying that? "Following the rules is imperative in the ninja life. Nothing is more important than the rules," he stated, fishing for a reaction.

Sakura was nodding along with him and he scoffed inwardly. She was a kiss up. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked away. Naruko though, frowned.

"No they aren't. Some rules are meant to be broken."

"But if you were on a mission and a teammate were captured, but you have to leave them behind to complete, you'd finish the mission, because the rules say so."

Naruko snorted and folded her arms, "_No_, I'd save my comrade. We'd finish the mission when they're safe. It's as simple as that!"

Kakashi looked at her in a new light. Maybe, just maybe she'd be worth it. She acted like Obito and resembled sensei so much. Maybe.

"Interesting view," he commented.

"Sensei, there are only two bells!" Sakura stated.

He nodded, "Anyone who doesn't get a bell, will be sent back to the Academy for another year. So make sure you get one. Come at me with everything you have, or you'll never get a bell."

Naruko whipped out a kunai and threw it at his head. He caught it easily and whipped it back at her. She caught it, an inch before it hit her between the eyes.

"It's good to know you're ready, but please wait until I say start."

Naruko shrugged and waited.

"We could hurt you sensei!"

Naruko cast Sakura a glance, "He's a Jonin. If three Genin could cause him serious harm, then he doesn't deserve to be a Jonin."

Sakura glared but didn't reply.

Kakashi looked between them and sighed, "Ready, steady and go!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped off, but Naruko stayed in the same place.

"Let's fight!"

"You're weird compared to the other two. You know that right?" Kakashi asked.

"If you mean I actually have a life and a personality, then yes, I _do_ know!" she smiled. "Anyway, I want to test myself. I've never landed a hit on Ero-Sennin in any of our spars, but he says that I'm better than most my age. Since you're at a lower level than him, I might land a hit on you."

Kakashi gaped. Who was this person that she was comparing him to? And how could she just say that this person was better? She never even fought him before!

"Sure," he said reaching into his pocket.

Naruko tensed waiting for a weapon to come flying at her head.

Nothing happened. Instead, Kakashi pulled something red from his pouch and flipped it open. "Any time you want to start!" he waved.

She gaped, getting a good look at what it was. A book. And not just _any_ kind of book. **The** book. Icha Icha Violence! He was reading it!

"You're going to read _that_ while I try and fight you?" she asked.

Kakashi looked up, to see her wide eyes and flushed face. So she knew what Icha Icha was huh? He nodded, "I got this yesterday and I'm dying to find out how it ends!"

She straightened and he gave a confused tilt of his head, "Problem?"

Naruko shook her head, "I can't fight you if you're going to read that."

He sighed, "It's just a book Naruko, it isn't as bad as you think." Seriously, why couldn't women see how wonderful Icha Icha was?

Naruko shook her head again, "It's not that. It's the fact that that's really captivating and I can't fight when your attention is elsewhere."

"Huh?"

Naruko gave a smirk, "Chapter twenty-four is the best in my opinion."

Kakashi dropped his _precious_ book. Did she really just say what he thought she said? She just told him that chapter twenty-four was the best. How would she know?

"H-how?" his voice quivered slightly.

Naruko grinned, "Well, Ero-Sennin gave me an advanced audio copy because I helped him get the research for it!"

Kakashi's mind was in a whirl. Research. She received an audio copy of Icha Icha Violence from Ero-Sennin, because she helped him do the research for it? Ero-Sennin? The man who wrote Icha Icha was Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin.

A lightbulb went off in his head. Jiraiya-sama was also a Gama Sennin! Ero-Sennin and Jiraiya-sama were the same person! Naruko knew Jiraiya-sama! Naruko helped Jiraiya-sama research for Icha Icha. Naruko knew about Icha Icha! Naruko liked chapter twenty-four!

He didn't realize he had begun hyperventilating. Could he really have gotten that lucky? Did he really get the best student ever?

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Apprentice

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to GiuliaZe for being the 100th reviewer! THANK YOU SO MUCH!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kakashi bent down and picked up his fallen book. Wiping the dirt off of it, he put it in his pouch and gave Naruko all of his attention. In his book, no pun intended, she had earned it.

"I think I'd like to have a spar with you Naruko. Show me what you got."

The little blonde gave him a good look, before nodding. She removed the ear buds from her ears and placed them in her coat pocket. She got into a stance that he didn't recognize, which meant that it wasn't one from the Academy.

Naruko rushed forward and threw a punch, aiming for his head. She saw him crouch down and jumped over his head, using her hands to twist her body, keeping her from slamming into the ground. She spun herself around, legs swinging at the Jonin's crouched figure.

Kakashi jumped away and Naruko flipped to her feet. She dashed at him again, making to throw another punch. When he went to duck, she kicked her right foot out and hit his arm, which he was using to defend himself from her assault.

He grabbed her outstretched leg with his other hand and with a firm grip threw her away from himself. Naruko, with all the grace of a seasoned ninja, twisted herself around in midair and landed feet first on the tree she had been flying toward. Naruko sent up a small thanks to Ero-Sennin, wherever he was, for teaching her the Tree Climbing Exercise. She stood, on the trunk of the tree, staring at Kakashi and wondering what to do.

Kakashi allowed himself a brief moment of shock. She was sticking to the side of the tree effortlessly. Her chakra was perfectly controlled and she was giving him a calculating look. He had to admit, he was impressed. Sure when he was her age, he was already a Jonin who had mastered the technique six years prior to his achievement of the rank, but she was a green Genin. They didn't teach that in the Academy and she was doing it without any problems too! Besides, Kakashi was a prodigy, so of course he had mastered it early on.

Naruko flipped off the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. She made a hand sign, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Kakashi was surrounded by dozens of Naruko's! He looked around, impressed that she had such a mastery over such a jutsu. In fact, he didn't remember Hokage-sama telling him that she knew Tree Climbing nor the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He'd have to talk to the man later about it. Where did Naruko learn such a jutsu? Jiraiya-sama?

The Naruko's attacked and he had to go on full defense. Ducking and weaving around his orange attackers. Grabbing body parts and flinging Bunshin everywhere. He punched, kicked and even gave some artistic spins and thrusts. It was like a dance, and he had nearly fifty partners.

When he disposed of all the Bunshin, he lifted an arm and blocked another attack, that was aimed for the side of his head. He twisted her ankle and spun her around, throwing her toward the river.

Naruko, once again, surprised him.

She landed on top of the water, standing without any issues.

He was gaping. He knew he was, but he couldn't help it. How did a Genin know such complicated things? That was a Chunin skill!

Naruko gave a low huff jumped off the water and made the cross sign again. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi was blown away by the sheer mass of Bunshin she had managed to produce. Of course the Kyuubi had something to do with it, but he was allowed to be impressed.

The Naruko's surrounded him on all sides, boxing him in.

He prepared himself for the fight and took a deep breath to ready himself.

The Naruko's made another hand sign. "Haremu Jutsu!"

And then it happened. Puffs of smoke covered the field and Kakashi could feel the the blood getting ready to gush from his nose. Naked women, as far as he could see. Gorgeous blondes, brunettes, red heads and so many others. They rushed him and latched onto his body, cooing sweet words in his ear, calling him master or sensei and asking him to punish them for being 'bad girls'. A perverted giggle left his mouth.

A few seconds later, the beautiful women disappeared and he felt his heart sink. Gone. They were gone.

Naruko was laughing at the look in his eye. She was rolling around on the ground, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down his face.

"Thanks sensei!" she smiled, holding up something small and shiny.

_Well I'll be damned, she got it._ Not even five minutes into the battle, and she had managed to get a bell. By using the fact that he was a pervert against him. He was impressed and embarrassed at the same time. He let his weakness get him, and he was beaten by a green Genin!

She used skill, displaying abilities that Genin didn't possess. She used intelligence, using his weakness against him with such a wonderful jutsu. She didn't bark about defeating him, and just went about her plan. She successfully distracted him and got a bell for her efforts.

He gave her a nod of the head. "Very good Naruko."

She grinned, but then it died, "I'm just confused on one thing. Two bells, three kids, and one going back to the Academy. I've never heard of a three man Genin team before. There's always three Genin and a Jonin, so why give us such a rule. You knew that we'd most likely fight over who got the bells right? Cause _I_ most certainly don't want to go back to the Academy, even if I've never heard of your rule before."

Kakashi gave her a look. Would she really get the gist of it?

Naruko frowned and looked at the bell. "The team would fight with each other and wouldn't be a team anymore." Her eyes widened, "No way, really?!"

She stomped over to him and glared, "You know that you got the worst team possible for his right? Sakura is a fangirl of Sasuke's and she hates me. I hate her back and I can't really stand Teme. Finally, Teme think that he's better than everyone else and that no one is worth his time unless they are going to get him one step closer to killing the person who killed him family. We can't work as a team sensei, none of us like each other. So even though I got a bell, it doesn't really matter, because the other two will never agree to such a thing with _me_ of all people."

She handed him the bell and turned to the stumps, "I'll be over here waiting for it all to end. Since I'm going back to the Academy, there's no need to me to continue."

She proceeded to stomp over to the tree stumps and plopped down, putting her ear buds in and blasting whatever she was listening to.

Kakashi sighed, she got a bell and the meaning of the test. But she was right. They were all going to fail, if what she said was true.

* * *

"You all fail."

"But Naruko got a bell!"

Naruko looked at Sakura in shock. Was she sticking up for her?

Kakashi nodded, "Yes she did. She even got the real meaning of the test. You two, didn't though. And I can't pass all of you because Naruko got the idea."

"What do mean 'real meaning' sensei?" Sakura asked, looking lost.

"It was teamwork."

Silence…

…

…

…

…

...

"WHAT?!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "The real test was to see if you'd work together to get the bells."

"But there was only two! Even if we got them, we'd end up fighting over them!"

"Exactly. This test is designed to make you fight each other. You're supposed to put aside your differences and work together, no matter what was to happen in the end. Naruko got a bell, but gave it back and told me that teamwork wouldn't between you three. However, because Naruko got a bell, I'll give you a chance to get the bells. I can't just pass Naruko, and she's the only one worthy to become a _real_ Genin at this moment."

Sasuke gritted his teeth a darted toward Kakashi. Naruko slapped a hand to her face, he didn't?!

Sasuke found himself pinned to the ground with Kakashi sitting on his back, holding a kunai at his throat.

"Don't get angry at me. Naruko displayed use of strategy and abilities that Genin shouldn't posses. She even got a bell! You brushed Naruko and Sakura aside, assuming that they weren't worth your time. If you don't know teamwork, then situations like this can happen," he said. "For example, Sakura, kill Naruko or Sasuke dies!"

Sakura screamed and began to cry.

Kakashi stood, leaving the last Uchiha sprawled out on the ground. "Missions aren't fun and games. Often times if you don't use teamwork, things like that will happen. True, those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades, are worse than scum. The comment I made when I arrived, was another test, and Naruko was the only one who passed that one as well."

He sighed, "You have an hour to eat lunch. Come up with a strategy, because I'm only giving you one more shot, and you can thank Naruko for that. Otherwise, you'd be back at the Academy for another year."

He disappear then, using the Shunshin to get away.

He appeared in the Hokage's office, who looked up from his paperwork and immediately pushed it all aside. Like he had been waiting for a chance to ignore the enormous stack.

"So, how was it?"

Kakashi gave a sigh, "Well Hokage-sama, I'm going to be blunt. The only one worthy of being a Genin, is Naruko. I'm not playing favorites, I swear. She's the only one to get a bell and find out the meaning of the test. Because she got a bell, I'm giving them another chance in an hour. However, I have a feeling that Sasuke and Sakura aren't going to work with her, which means they will fail."

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned, knowing that the three Genin weren't friends. Nor did they really like each other for that matter.

"Tell me about their abilities and skills."

Kakashi gave a laugh, "What skills? The only one with skills is Naruko. Sakura was taken out in five seconds with a Genjutsu about Sasuke. Sasuke pulled off a C rank fire jutsu, but it wasn't amazing in size. He's okay at Taijutsu, but nothing spectacular. Naruko was the only one who displayed something interesting. We fought, because she wanted to test herself against me, compared to Jiraiya-sama. She used the Tree Climbing Exercise, Water Walking and The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. She got a bell and the meaning of the test! She's the only one worthy of the Genin rank Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded, Jiraiya had been helping Naruko. Though he didn't really detail what it was, but now he had an idea. If Naruko could successfully walk up wall and on water, then her control was a lot better. So, Jiraiya taught her a lot of control. No actual jutsu, but something that would help her later on in life.

"Hokage-sama, I know for a fact that these three are going to fail this test. I'd like to personally extend an apprenticeship to Naruko Uzumaki."

He looked at the Jonin, who was looking dead serious. "The civilian council wants you to teach the last Uchiha."

Kakashi snorted, "You're the Hokage, not the civilian council. Their words mean nothing when shinobi are involved. You have the power here, and if you can find someone who will give the other two an apprenticeship, then by all means sir, do. But I refuse to teach those who don't deserve it."

The Sandaime sighed, feeling his age catch up to him in that moment. "I'll try to find someone for the other two, if they do fail this test. You may take Naruko if they fail."

Kakashi bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

He Shunshined again, appearing on the other side of the Memorial Stone. The Genin having not moved except to get their food. They were quiet, until Naruko broke the silence.

"We need some kind of plan if we're going to beat him. I know for a fact that he's a really good Taijutsu user. That one kick hurt like hell."

Someone scoffed.

"You were just showing off Naruko-baka!"

There was an odd sound.

"Hit me again Sakura, and I'll cut your hands off. Keep them to yourself, especially since I did nothing to deserve being hit."

"You bitch! How dare a dobe like you threaten me! You're just trying to act cool so Sasuke-kun will like you! But he doesn't like idiots, so you'll never get anywhere with him."

"Why should I care what the Teme thinks about me? His opinion doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah right! Sasuke-kun is mine! He'd never like an idiot!"

"Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up. Naruko isn't an idiot. Not worth my time, but also not an idiot."

"B-but, she's the last in the class."

"So? Shikamaru is last too and he's actually smart. Besides, Naruko has a reason for being last. It isn't because she' stupid."

There was some shuffling, "It's true Sakura. I have Dyslexia and I can't read like others. I _can_ however, remember anything I have ever heard. I'm not stupid, I just have a disability. Maybe, if you weren't so busy being an ass, you'd have known that."

There was another scoff. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sakura had issues. Maybe because her mother was on the council, she thought she was better.

"I don't believe you and I refuse to work with a dobe like you. Sasuke-kun isn't doing it, so I won't either!"

"Good to know that you'd rather spend another year on the Academy, being laughed at as our friends move ahead, leaving us in the dust. And I know Ino will rub it in your face that she's better than you and yell at you for holding Sasuke back."

Kakashi had to give her credit, Naruko knew how to push the right buttons. But unfortunately, Sakura would have none of it.

"I'm not and it'll be all your fault if Sasuke doesn't become a Genin!"

Kakashi had heard enough and used Shunshin again, appearing before the three, startling the pink one.

"And with that, you've already failed."

Sakura threw her arms up, "Good going Naruko!"

Kakashi gave a humorless chuckle, "Actually, it was your fault Sakura. As for Naruko, she is the only one who is becoming a Genin. She is to be my apprentice. Hokage-sama is going to see if anyone in the village is willing to take either of you two on as students, and if he finds no one by the end of the day, you and Sasuke will go back to the Academy. Don't blame Naruko for your shortcomings, this was your own fault. I look for a good, skilled comrade. Not a spoiled brat who thinks that they're better than everyones else. Someone who is willing to work with someone despite their feelings for that person. You and Sasuke in my opinion, aren't worthy of being Genin, and I refuse to teach children like you."

Sakura was gaping and Sasuke glared at Naruko, like it was all her fault.

Kakashi fixed Naruko with a look, "Come with me Naruko. We're going to get to know each other better. If I'm going to teach you, I need a rundown of all of your skills."

Naruko got up, giving the other two a sad look in the process and followed him.

Kakashi didn't feel bad at all. He had strict requirements, and only Naruko matched them.

No regrets.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So, not normal like the original. This was my plan! Muahahahahahahaha! I feel evil.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	7. You're Telling Me

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Ceralyn**_ **for being the 150th reviewer! Thank you!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kakashi led Naruko to the top of the Hokage Monument, where they sat and talked.

"So Naruko, how did you learn such a complicated Jutsu?"

Naruko gave him a confused look, "Complicated? I made the Oiroke no Jutsu."

Though Kakashi was interested in what Oiroke was, he hadn't meant that. "The Kage Bunshin."

"Oh!" Naruko sat up and folded her legs. "Well, Mizuki-teme told me last week that Iruka-sensei wouldn't be able to give me the final exam orally and said that he got permission from the higher guys in the Academy to give me another test instead. So, under his orders, I broke into Jiji's house and stole this huge scroll and then I had to take it and learn a Jutsu from it before midnight. It took me five hours to finally be able to read it and I got the Jutsu on the first try. But then Iruka-sensei showed up, and then Mizuki-teme showed up and it turned out that he just wanted the scroll for all the Jutsu in it and that he was using me. Then he threatened Iruka-sensei and I used the Jutsu on him. He also told me why the villagers hate me so much."

Kakashi frowned. So she knew.

"I didn't know about Mizuki. I don't really pay attention to anything except for Icha Icha and my missions. As for the villagers hatred, how do you feel about them?"

Naruko sighed, "You want an honest answer?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't like the villagers. I've been mistreated my whole life and I never understood why. Why did they throw me out of the orphanage? Why do they throw me out of shops? Why are my taxes six times more than the rest of the villagers? Why do they sell me expired food? Why do they call me a monster and a demon? What did I do wrong?"

She sighed again. "Being told that you have a powerful demon sealed inside you, isn't something you take very well. Sure, I'm not harping on it, but it doesn't mean I'm all happy either. In the face of the villagers, I'm an annoying hyper demon child who won't stop smiling, but on my own, I'm depressed. I was always angry at the villagers for the way they treated me, when I did nothing wrong! Up until last week, even though I want to be the Hokage, I hated the villagers. Honestly, if another monster like the Kyuubi came, and destroyed the village again and most of the villagers died, I wouldn't have cared. I would've _thanked_ the monster instead. But now that I know why they've been treating me like this my whole life, I wonder if, maybe they're right."

"Why would they be right?" Kakashi asked, not understanding.

"Well, I just told you I hated them. And that if they died, I wouldn't care. Isn't that what monsters do? Don't monsters enjoy others pain? Don't they hate people?"

Kakashi finally got it. She hated the villagers for the way they treated her. Yet, when she found out why, she understood. Now she was worried about if they were right in calling her a monster, if she wouldn't bat an eyelash if they died.

"Naruko, I'm not the greatest at giving speeches, so I'll try my best here. You aren't a monster. And the reason for that is, because a monster wouldn't care if they hated and hurt someone. They wouldn't care if someone thought they were a monster, but you obviously do. Showing that you don't want people to think that you're a monster, means that you aren't one. It's okay to hate people, we're all human and no one is perfect. Just so long as you don't go out of your way to cause people pain all for the sake of revenge, you'll never be a monster. So stop worrying. You're with me now, and If you're going to be the Hokage, you can't be so down on yourself. The villagers will need someone to look up to."

Naruko stared at the village for a moment, before turning and giving him the brightest smiled he'd ever seen. Brighter than when sensei had perfected the Hiraishin. Brighter than when Kushina got free Ramen. He would bet that it was brighter than the sun.

"Would you like to get some Ramen?" he asked.

She was on her feet in a flash, "Yes! Let's go!"

He watched in shock as she _jumped _off the monument!

He followed after her, watching as she caught herself on the pole that was on the roof of the Hokage's office. She stayed, clutching the pole, looking like a monkey. she then jumped off the building and started running down the street.

At least she had energy.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as the Jonin lined up to give their reports on the Genin Teams.

He called order to the room full of Jonin and had them step forward and tell the room which teams passed and failed.

"Team one failed."

"Team two failed."

"Team three failed."

"Team four failed."

"Team five failed."

"Team six failed."

"Team seven failed."

The was a collective gasp and one of the random Jonin approached Kakashi. "How could you fail Uchiha-sama?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Even with a second chance to pass he still failed. He, in my book, doesn't deserve to be a Genin. He's immature, brash and full of himself. He believes that everyone is below him and if we put him on a team, he'll ruin the teamwork and go off on his own, thereby possibly putting his comrades in danger. So yes, I failed the Uchiha. Get over it."

There was a protest from the other Jonin but Hiruzen called the room to order once more.

"Continue with the teams please?"

"Team eight passed."

"Team nine is currently in commission."

"Team ten passed."

The Jonin began talking amongst themselves. Only two Genin teams passed this year. That had never happened before.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Two students have received apprenticeships."

The Jonin quieted down and awaited his next words.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be apprenticed to Hayate Gekko."

The room, sans Kakashi, collectively sighed in relief. Uchiha-sama was staying a Genin. That was good.

Hayate didn't seem to thrilled about the news. In fact, he was pissed! He didn't like the Uchiha brat and only agreed to teach the kid because none of the other Tokubetsu Jonin would and Hokage-sama promised him monthly prescriptions of his medicine, free of charge. It wasn't for the kids sake. Not in the least.

"Who was the other, Hokage-sama?" Ebisu asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Naruko Uzumaki."

The people gathered in the room were silent for a moment, before all proverbial hell broke loose.

"Who the hell would give that _thing_ an apprenticeship?!"

"Now she'll be even more of a _terror_!"

"Who offered?!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Kakashi Hatake did."

Kakashi, conveniently had his nose buried in Icha Icha and when he was bombarded with questions, he gave them his usual answer.

"How could you fail Uchiha-sama but offer to teach that _brat_?!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you Kakashi?!"

"Are you _insane_?!"

Kakashi leveled them all with a blank look, "Did you say something?"

"**AAARRGGGHHHH!**"

Hiruzen sighed, "Calm down!"

The room went silent once more, but he knew it would get crazy after this next bit of information.

"Kakashi came and offered Naruko an apprenticeship before failing team seven. When he gave them a second chance and Sasuke and Sakura failed, he took Naruko. I had to make a deal with Hayate to get him to agree to teach Sasuke. Everyone else who was free, didn't want to and I had no way of getting them to agree without making it an order."

The Jonin were baffled. What was wrong with everyone? They should be fighting to be in Uchiha-sama's good graces. Why weren't they fighting over who should teach him? Why would Kakashi give the _demon_ such an offer?

Kakashi just ignored everyone. He didn't care that the other Jonin thought that he was insane. He never cared about anyone's opinion (except sensei's) before, so why start now? He didn't follow the wishes of the council and not once did he try respect the civilians on the council, nor did he do the missions they attempted to assign him. If it wasn't sanctioned by the Hokage, then there was no way he'd take it.

The advisors didn't appreciate his stand, but he had every right to deny them. They weren't the Hokage and if Kakashi blew off the Hokage's advisors, then there was no way he give a damn about his fellow Jonin.

Hell, he still had ties in Anbu and was considered to be the best ninja of his generation. The only person he _had_ to listen to was Hokage-sama. Even the Anbu Honsho**(A/N: -commander) **took orders from him when the situation called for it. So, Kakashi was in his own class as a ninja, and the others would take decades to reach his level. Therefore, he was entitled to ignore the demands of anyone except his Hokage and _possibly_ the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni.

Hiruzen wanted to get everything over with and he called the meeting to an end.

* * *

"Okay Naruko, I want you to make about a dozen clones."

Naruko nodded, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The area around Naruko was filled with smoke puffs as Naruko's poofed into existence.

"What now?" the little blonde asked.

Kakashi, who didn't even have his Icha Icha out, gave a small laugh.

"We're starting your training. I want eleven of your clones to take the mission that Hokage-sama gave us this morning, and while they do the mission, we'll be here training."

"Huh?"

Kakashi gave Naruko a confused look. "Do you know all the uses for the Kage Bunshin?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't get that far. It took me over five hours to translate how to do the jutsu. Any longer and I wouldn't have made it. So I just ignored that part."

Kakashi nodded silently and cleared his throat. "Well, when you make a Kage Bunshin, you are splitting your chakra up. Because they have your chakra, whenever they poof away, you will gain all the memories of the Bunshin. Stay here for a moment."

He moved over to the remaining Naruko Bunshin's and dragged her out of Naruko's earshot. The two did something before the Bunshin disappeared. Kakashi used the Shunshin to make it back to his students sida.

"Well?"

Naruko was sporting a large grin, "You're buying me Ramen for dinner! Thanks! And that was pretty cool! That could help on reconnaissance."

The silver haired Jonin nodded, "Exactly. So, if you were to train with a thousand clones, you'd get one thousand times the experience and could cut your training down by a large number. Mastering a jutsu or a fighting style will go by much faster now that you know what you can do."

Naruko was bouncing up and down. "I can't wait!"

The Jonin chuckled and patted her spiky head. "Well, I brought a friend to help today. She's a Kenjutsu expert and her fiance is Sasuke's sensei. He is also a Kenjutsu master and most likely will teach Sasuke some, so I figured you could learn some basic kata's today. We'll move onto the more advanced stuff later."

A purple haired woman appeared beside Kakashi. Her hair reached her waist and she had on some dark lipstick. Naruko stared for a moment before bowing to the woman, confusing both Kakashi and the unknown woman.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" the woman and Kakashi asked at the same time.

Naruko gave her a bright smile, "Thank you for protecting me all these year Neko-chan!"

"Neko?"

Naruko nodded eagerly, "Yeah. Neko-chan, Buta-chan and Itachi-chan were the only Anbu to ever be nice to me! I haven't seen Itachi-chan in a few years though. His scent has disappeared, so I guess he died or something. I hope not, Itachi-chan was nice. At least you and Buta-chan are still here!"

"I'm not in the Anbu Naruko-chan," the woman tried to reason.

Naruko wouldn't hear it though. "No you are. You've been guarding me since I was five. As for how I know, I can scent you out. Just like the time I met Ero-Sennin. He was spying on the women in the hot springs and I told him that my two Anbu guards were there and an angry Anbu kunoichi would hurt him badly. Later on when he was teaching me stuff, he mentioned that I have a sharp sense of smell and that I could be a good tracker ninja, or a sensor. I know you're an Anbu and I know Kakashi-sensei was once an Anbu, because his scent usually lingered in the ceiling of Jiji's office. He wasn't there all the time, probably out on missions, but I would notice his scent anywhere. So, mentioning that you both were in Anbu isn't bad, because you know each other!"

Kakashi was gaping, though it wasn't visible, due to his mask. But the woman, whom Naruko had correctly named Neko, was flabbergasted.

"Kakashi, you may just have a prodigy here," she stated in awe.

Naruko was just grinning, not really seeing the big deal. Kakashi nodded.

_Of course I have, she __**is**_ _sensei's daughter!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**A little shorter than other chapters, but that's what I got for this chapter.**

**Neko- cat**

**Buta- pig**

**Itachi- weasel- who was actually Itachi Uchiha.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	8. You Call That Training? And a C Rank?

**A/N: Hello people! Look up! ^! I made a new cover for the story and changed the writing color as well. How is it? I'm back! I'm working on **_**all **_**of my stories at the moment, so bear with me please!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Dyani91_, for being the 175th reviewer! Thank you! :D**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!- ****Just a reminder. When the paragraphs are thicker, that means there are more words. So, even though the chapter itself looks to be short, but is filled with thick chapters, it doesn't mean that the chapter itself is short. This chapter was 3,000 words long, just so you know as are most of the other chapters.**

An orange and yellow blur moved through the forest at top speed. Avoiding all the animal and weapons that descended upon it. Jumping from tree to tree and flipping around in mid-air. Entering the sight of the enemy and then disappearing just as quickly. Swift. That was the word that could describe the speed of the blur. Agile. Something used to ascertain the freedom of movement the blur possessed. Skillful. Showing that this wasn't something the blur had never done before. Wise. Denoting the fact that the blur had been hard at work for hours and had yet to be struck down by the enemy.

The setting of the sun, showed the time of evening. Nearing five, the weapons began to hail down upon the blur in greater swarms. Some even having been lit on fire prior to their discharge. Yet, the blur survived it all, not once taking injury from the projectiles heading its way. Bending, twisting and speeding through the forest, the orange and yellow blur reached the opening in the tree up ahead and charged through it. With an expert flip, the blur came to a halt in the center of a minefield, revealing the small form of a girl. Adversaries surrounded the young girl, weapons trained on her very position. The earth around her was uneven and obviously had been dug up quite recently. She was trapped.

To anyone happening upon the spectacle, they'd have begged for the girl to be freed. Seeing a small child surrounded by men and weapons in every direction would usually cause fear and panic to develop in the hearts of someone new to the situation. However, the person that came upon this particular brouhaha, was merely angry with the explosions that had been disrupting the peace all over the village. Seeing that nothing was stopping any time soon, they decided to venture out and put a stop to the incident immediately.

"Anyone care to tell me why it sounds as if my village is under attack and my people are scurrying into their homes in fear?"

Two blurs, one silver and one purple appeared beside the girl in orange.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, we're just training her," Kakashi Hatake apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

The purple blur, which was revealed to be Anko Mitarashi, had her arms crossed and was grinning from ear to ear. "I just gathered some friends together and we've been steadily increasing the difficulty for the midgets training. This was the eighth out of twelve settings of difficulty. She'll be a monstrous enemy by the time we're done Hokage-sama! No one will mess with her!" the Tokubetsu Jonin grinned. "She can take a hit too!" she added, grinning even more than she had been previously.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looks at the gathering of shinobi. Chunin, Jonin, Tokubetsu Jonin and even some Anbu were congregated in the Forest of Death. All armed with large weapons and surrounding the girl he viewed as a granddaughter. Said girl didn't seem scared at the situation. Instead, she seemed extremely annoyed that it had been put to a stop.

"_This_, is your training method for Naruko? A real life battle scenario in the _Forest of Death_ of all places?!" the old Hokage asked in shock.

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, if she were to ever be in a real situation like this, she would never panic, because she'd be used to it. Don't worry Hokage-sama, we put her through other types of battle scenarios. We need her to be good in everything. She's already mastered the highest setting in the reconnaissance section and the highest in guerrilla warfare. So, we're putting her through heavy battle training and with our connections, we were able to enlist the help of many skilled individuals."

The old Hokage frowned. "What's with the sounds though? I can hear you all the way to my office," he asked.

Anko waved off his concern, "It needs to be realistic, doesn't it?"

Heaving a sigh, the man nodded. "Fine, I can agree with your thought process, but please tone it down. I wasn't joking when I said the civilians are losing their minds with worry and fear. They sincerely think that the village is under attack."

The shinobi all groaned and shifted out of their battle stances. Playtime was over it seemed.

Naruko was kicking the base of a tree in her ire, not even bothering to hide her disappointment.

Anko placed a hand on her spiked head and ruffled her hair. "It's okay kid. We'll just find some other deadly game to play. Oh! I can set my snakes on you!" she suggested, getting a manic look in her eye.

"The big ones?!" Naruko asked with the same look entering her eyes.

The two grinned and bumped fists, "Yes!"

Kakashi shook his head and waved a hand. The assembled shinobi all disappeared, returning to their homes. "How about we call it a day Naruko? I'll take you out for Ramen," he suggested, pulling out his Icha Icha Violence.

Anko wrapped an arm around the blondes shoulders, "And then we'll go for Dango! Later Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi nodded to their leader and moved to follow the two girls.

"A minute Kakashi," Hiruzen said, catching the Jonin's attention.

"Hokage-sama?"

"I want you Anko and Naruko in my office tomorrow, for a mission. A C ranked escort/protection. Naruko will need some experience outside the village and if she proves to do well on this one, I'll assign her on higher ranked mission with you and anyone else I choose."

Kakashi immediately saw what the village leader was doing and nodded in acceptance. Get Naruko high ranked, high paying missions, makes sure she passes flawlessly and gets better recognition from the shinobi of the village. It would take a few good placed missions, but he was positive that Hokage-sama's plan would work. Naruko was a natural after all. A few good C ranks and she'd be the only Genin out on B rank missions, kickin' ass and takin' names.

"Will do Hokage-sama," he bowed and turned to catch up with the girls.

Hiruzen rolled his eyes and left the Forest of Death. No point in staying any longer when he had people to calm down and paperwork to finish.

He shuddered in revulsion. Paperwork.

* * *

Status: C rank

Type: Escort/Protect

Objective: Get the caravan and the horse to Tanzaku Gai within the next three days. Guard from bandits and make sure nothing is broken or stolen. Relinquish only into the custody of the shop owner, Michiru Shirosaki or his wife Kaori.

Pay: 100,000 Ryo

"And I get to come along!" Anko grinned as they headed for the village gates. "I can only hope that some dumbasses try and steal from this big ass cart! I'd love to try this new jutsu I created on someone!"

Naruko frowned, "Why not use it on me in training?"

Anko patted the younger girls back. "Sorry kid. Though I'm flattered that you'd be so willing to see it, I need to see how the death occurs and the symptoms behind it. So, using it on you would be counterintuitive, seeing as we've been busting our asses to make you awesome and killing you would throw all of our efforts down the shitter."

"Oh," the blonde nodded in understanding. She then began to to pout. No fair!

He countenance brightened instantly, "Use it on one of my Kage Bunshin!"

Anko sighed, "Sorry, but I'd need a real body so I can test out the blood and stuff. Thanks for trying kid, it means a lot."

"Okay," the blonde huffed with folded arms.

Kakashi signed them out of the village and they were on their way, large caravan and horse with them. Naruko took up the left side and Anko took the right side. Kakashi stationed himself on the very back, to guard them from danger.

Throughout the mission, Naruko didn't lose focus once. Sure, she engaged in conversation with Anko almost the whole time, but her eyes were peeled. She kept her guard up the entire time and never lost sight of the goal.

They were attacked late in the evening, by a group of bandits and rouge shinobi.

Taking care of them wasn't an issue for the three Konoha ninja and Naruko's Kage Bunshin were utilized in carrying the prisoners to the town and dumping them off in the nearest holding cell.

They successfully delivered the caravan to the shop owners in Tanzaku Gai and were able to return to the village immediately. The whole mission only taking two days to complete. Fastest C rank in history.

Anko got to test out her jutsu on one of the captives, that one didn't make it in the end and was removed with a well placed Katon jutsu. Anko jumped for joy after finding out that the jutsu was successful and that it could be modified to give people the longest and most drawn out painful deaths ever. This made her excited to get back to the village and interrogate someone with the threat of using her jutsu hanging over their heads. And then, in the end, using said jutsu. The pure joy shining in her eyes, was enough to creep kakashi out and keep him on Naruko's other side, to avoid the crazy Kunoichi.

They were a couple of miles away from the village and Naruko had engaged Kakashi in a heated discussion about the best chapter in Icha Icha Violence. Both had adamantly agreed that chapter fourteen was the sauciest, while chapter twenty-one was the longest. They couldn't seem to decided which was the best though and that left them in a state of confusion.

Anko was shaking her head. "What are the odds that you would get a student that likes porn just as much as you? The most shocking thing in the whole situation, is that she's a _girl_ and _enjoys_ it!"

The sensei and student looked at her immediately and simultaneously said, "It's not porn. It's great literature!"

She waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

The two seemed to lean in to the snake mistress together and repeated, "It's not porn. It's great literature!"

Anko leaned away from the duo and nodded, "Whatever you say. Just stop taking in sync, it's creepy as all hell!"

They leaned away from her and she breathed out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She watched their backs as they walked ahead of her. Both were so alike, it was scary. Naruko was proving to be a genius, just like Kakashi had when he was younger. She had no doubt that Naruko would rise through the ranks quickly. In fact, she was expecting Kakashi to enter the girl in the Chunin Exams that were coming up in the next two months.

They liked porn, _no not porn, 'great literature'_, she corrected herself silently. Liked a lot of training and keeping secrets from people. The two would be perfect together. Besides, Naruko resembled the Yondaime to a T and Kakashi had always had a mancrush on his sensei. To date the only person who resembles your hero/crush, who just so happens to share the same interests as you and likes you, would be every guys dream come true. Especially since she _liked_ the porn, '_great literature'_, she corrected again.

Seriously, how many of the Icha Icha fans(all guys by the way), would faint if they found out that there was a girl out there, who liked what they liked and wouldn't hit them for daring to think about it? Naruko was like a goddess to the male population. All she needed was three good years to blossom into her womanhood and every guy in the world would be eating out of the palm of her hand.

Anko looked at Kakashi and wondered how he'd take it once he realized that Naruko was indeed a girl and would eventually grow into herself one day. Would he realize the amazing girl that had been under his nose all along, or would he stay blind to the obvious facts before him?

Kakashi wouldn't be that blind, would he?

As she watched the two interact and how Kakashi ruffled the blonde hair affectionately, she decided, yes, he would be.

So, Kakashi would need a little help in the love department. He was most likely not going to make a move on someone who was half his age and that was his student, even though there was no law against it. The girl was a Genin now, which made her an adult. Kakashi could have a relationship with her if he wanted, but she knew that the Copy Ninja would never try something with a child. And with Naruko wearing that huge ass orange jacket all the time, covering up her figure, she still looked like a midget. If Kakashi was ever going to see her as more than a little kid with some good skills, then Anko would have to take Naruko aside and change her wardrobe a bit.

She nodded to herself. yes, the twelve year old was pretty curvy for her age. She was just really short and if you couple that with the large jacket, you'd think she was nine or ten and still in the academy. Her spiky blonde hair wasn't really an issue. The Yondaime was a pretty boy through and through, resembling a girl more than most of the girls in the village did. Naruko resembled him so much and she was actually a girl, she didn't have to worry about being taken for a guy. Especially if she got rid of the jacket and put something new on. Also, her eyes had a feline like tilt to them that just screamed, 'girl'.

Naruko would be a knockout in a few years, and if Anko's plan to get her and her sensei together failed, she'd move in for the kill and try to woo the blonde herself.

_Sorry Kakashi, but if you don't get her, I will._

* * *

"Congratulations on a successful C rank mission. When will you like to go out on another?" Hiruzen asked the three shinobi standing before him.

Naruko was all smiles, "Whenever you want Jiji!"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, she was very focused but still participated in conversation and didn't let the mission get the better of her. She was calm the whole way through."

Anko nodded, "Yep and her use of those Kage Bunshin was killer! She saved us a lot of heavy lifting with those things!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "I think she can handle another mission tomorrow Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded with a smile, "I'm proud of you Naruko!"

The girl gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks Jiji! If all C ranks are like that, I hope I can go on a B rank soon, because no offense, but I thought C ranks were supposed to be harder."

The old man nodded, "Usually they are. This was just an escort to another town and you had to protect the cargo from thieves. Other C ranks won't be as easy as this one, remember that."

The Genin sighed, nut inclined her head. "Can I go get Ramen now?"

"Go ahead. Pick up your pay at the mission assignment room before you go though!"

Naruko was already gone.

The Hokage fixed Kakashi with a look, "So tell me about everything that happened."

**A/N: Another one finally bites the dust!**

**So, I had been sick(still sick but no more fever, Yay me!), and I couldn't update. I got better enough two days ago and began typing as much as I could. I updated another story two days ago and now I just did this one. **

**For those who read **_**The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil**_**, I'm working on the next chapter of it and have 500 words, out of 3,000, down so far. Please bear with me until I finish it.**

**How was this chapter?**

**Let me know what you think please?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	9. Meeting the Green Beast and a Mission

**A/N: ****HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE!** **3 How are you all doing?**

**This chapter is dedicated _Yungsun_ for being the 200th reviewer! Thank you! :D**

**This chapter is 6,014 words long!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Naruko stared at the tall man in green. Said man had just appeared out of nowhere and challenged her Kakashi to a race. He added some special kicks and twirls to the request, before finishing with an outstretched arm that was showing a thumbs up and a smile so bright, it could put the sun out of business.

Then, there was a rustling in the bushes**(A/N: "and, like a man who had been shot in the chest with a rifle, the turtle was shot in the chest with a rifle." If anyone knows where I got that from, you get the next chapter dedicated to you! XD)** and another person completely clad in green appeared. Then he, and the first one, started to do this strange dance, wiggle thing and hugged. The horror that was revealed to the blonde Genin, made her want to cry. Was this some new sort of endurance test? Was Kakashi trying to put her to the test to see if she could handle such terrifying things without crying out or running away?

That's what it must have been! She wouldn't let this, _display_, if that's what you wanted to call it, defeat her! She kept her eyes wide open and watched the sunset scene all the way to the end, never blinking or looking away. Once it was over, she sighed. She had done it. Looking up, she noticed that Kakashi hadn't even been watching the spectacle. His eyes were firmly planted on Icha Icha Violence. Naruko's lips pursed. He was probably already used to the sunset scene, and was waiting to see if she could handle it.

"Ka-ka-shi my rival, I want you to meet Rock Lee. He's the best Taijutsu expert out of all the Genin and the Chunin! I admit, even _I_ have trouble matching him."

Naruko looked at the double, now identified as Rock Lee, stood up straighter and saluted her and Kakashi. "I am Konoha's most handsome devil, my name is Rock Lee! It is an honor to meet Gai-sensei's eternal rival!"

Kakashi looked at Lee and then at Naruko, who was gaping at the teen.

"Gai, how about we have a different challenge today?" he suggested, getting a nice idea.

The man in the green spandex struck a pose, "Ka-ka-shi your youth shines brightly today! What shall it be?!"

The Copy Ninja patted Naruko on the back. "Your student against mine, in the ultimate Taijutsu spar. The sensei of the loser, will have to do anything the sensei of the winner says, for one day. How about it?" he asked, grinning to himself. He knew that Lee was good. The boy had gotten props for his skill in Taijutsu. Well, Naruko could survive a platoon of Anbu, plus several other shinobi of different ranks for several hours on end and not get hit once. She was training in Kenjutsu and the different Taijutsu forms, plus other kinds of weapons as well. He was sure she could give the 'expert' a run for his money.

Lee immediately focused on Naruko, who was trying her best to just disappear. He was weird and she didn't really want his attention to be on her like that. Why did Kakashi suggest such a thing?!

"Hello! What is your name?" the enthusiastic boy asked with a smile, nearly as bright as his twins.

Naruko looked down at his hand and grabbed it, giving him a firm shake. "Naruko Uzumaki," she smirked.

Gai smiled, "Why not Ka-ka-shi?! Let's have our precious Genin fight it out! Come! Come! Take your positions over there!"

Naruko and Lee moved over to a wide area in the training grounds and each took a stance.

Lee moved, thrusting his right leg out at a perfect sixty-five degree angle, not once bending to ensure that he could lift his leg that high. His body was perfectly straight and his right leg was raised high above his head. He then made a few air kicks, before placing his leg on the ground with other. With his left arm behind his back, he stood ramrod straight with his right arm extended in front of him in a 'come hither' gesture, fingers together.

Naruko slid into an unknown stance. Her right leg was behind her, while her left faced forward, keeping a good space between her legs. She was crouched, leaning forward, as if she were about to charge. Her feet were perpendicular to each other. Her left hand was pulled in by her left hip, fisted into a small ball. Her right however, resembled part of the Juken main form as it was thrust outward, palm open and fingers together.**(A/N: I tested this out and if** _**I **_**can do it, it's possible for her to do it too. BTW. Not a real martial arts stance. I made it up.)**

Kakashi and Gai stood not to far off and Gai raised a hand, "San, ni, ichi, Hajime!"

The Genin remained in their positions, waiting for the other to move first. After ten minutes of not moving, Lee decided to get thing underway and charged Naruko with a surprising speed. Surprising, but nothing that the young blonde couldn't handle. She moved, her torso twisting and her right leg sweeping around in a circle, putting her under Lee in that moment. With his fist hovering in the air where she had been. He looked down in shock, and received a swift kick to the jaw that sent him spiralling upwards.

As Lee's body soared, Naruko turned and brought herself to her feet once more. Lee recovered from her hit and twisted his body around to dive toward her position. With a fierce swing of his leg he yelled, "Konoha Senpu!"

Naruko didn't move from her place. Instead, she shocked the teen and the two sensei, by catching his leg. She then jerked his ankle to the side and whipped him around, flinging him as far as she physically could.

Lee flipped around and landed perfectly on his feet. He gave Naruko a bewildered look and said, "You are most impressive Naruko-kun! The fact that you dodged and retaliated means that you have trained very hard. It is an honor to fight someone so skilled. Tell me, were you particularly good in the Academy?"

Naruko shook her head. "I was the dead last."

At this, Lee relaxed from his stance and Naruko followed suit. "You're this good, but you were the dead last?" he asked in wonder.

Naruko bit her lip and gave Lee a once over. She sighed, "My grades were all over the pace. Sometimes they were good and others they were horrible. Last year, I met an older shinobi and became friends with him. He noticed that I was having what he thought to be eye problems. So, Hokage-Jiji had me see a doctor and we found out that I have a disability. It's called Surface Dyslexia. Because of this, my brain can't comprehend words and it makes reading extremely hard. I small sentence could take me a hour to decipher, because the letters are all over the place or backwards, or even missing. I was made fun of for being unable to do jutsu and being poor in my schoolwork and called an idiot for many years. I can read words that are already mixed up though and I can memorize anything I hear. So, with these things in mind, I trained hard this last year. It was difficult, but I've gotten this far through hard work. My efforts were worth it, because Kakashi-sensei offered me an apprenticeship and now I train harder every day and I have proved that even the dead last can become a great and powerful ninja. Now, I have to work even harder, if I want to become the Hokage some day."

Lee had tears in his eyes as he listened to her story. "You are truly amazing Naruko-kun! I too was dead last. I have a disability that doesn't allow me to mould my chakra correctly, so I can't use Ninjutsu or even Genjutsu. I was able to graduate because I showed some skills in Taijutsu and with Gai-sensei, I have increased my efforts and am on my way to becoming a Taijutsu master! I will prove to the world that even without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I can become a splendid ninja! So, in reality Naruko-kun, we have similar pasts and goals. This makes our battle even more gratifying and youthful! To know that two genius' of hard work are fighting to prove that a disability can't hold them back and that even a dead last can be amazing, just gets me so fired up!"

Naruko gaped. He was another dead last, like her. And yet he managed to become so good. He had it worse than she did, because he couldn't do Nin or Genjutsu and yet there he was, fighting through it all, to prove something important. She did feel fired up! They both had something to prove and in only a year, they had completely wasted what people had originally thought of them. She all of a sudden. really wanted to fight this boy who was like her. To test her strength against her fellow 'failure'.

They both sank into their respective stances and charged.

* * *

Kakashi and Gai watched as their precious students battled it out. Three hours. Three long hours they fought and neither was gaining the upper hand!

Gai sighed and called out, "Lee, take them off!"

Said teen only nodded and flipped away from Naruko, removing his orange leg warmers in the process, revealing leg weights.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned to Naruko, "Naruko! Drop them now!"

She nodded and ran her hands over her ankles. Large black lines ran up her legs and then receded immediately.

Lee threw his weights behind him, not even giving them his attention when they left a large crater in the ground.

The Genin faced each other once more and charged. Their speed increasing due to the releasing of the weight that had been holding both down. Now, they were blurs.

* * *

Three more hours of nonstop fighting. The two Genin were still going strong. Neither giving an inch.

Kakashi and Gai were leaning forward, trying to keep up with the movements, but the blurs were moving too fast for them. The two sensei's looked at each other and nodded. It was obvious that both Genin were amazingly skilled and they wouldn't be getting anywhere in a Taijutsu only spar.

"Alright! That's enough you two!" Gai yelled to the orange and green blurs.

Both stopped what they were doing, to face their sensei's.

"It's been six hours," Gai stated with a sigh.

Kakashi nodded, "We've determined that you two are equal in a Taijutsu only spar. There is no winner."

Both Genin grumbled about being able to continue on, but the sensei's wouldn't have it. So, they went about placing their weights back on and then joining their sensei's.

Lee bowed to Naruko and gave a thumbs up. "Naruko-kun, it was a pleasure fighting you! May we show our flames of youth once again, during our next spar!"

Naruko nodded and grabbed Lee's hand, shaking it. "I enjoyed myself too Lee. Another spar would be great!"

She then yanked him forward, still holding his hand in her firm grip and whispered in his ear, "And just so you know, I'm a girl."

She pulled away then, bowing to Gai before following Kakashi who was leaving.

Lee was left standing next to his sensei. "I just had a six hour spar that ended in a tie, with a girl that's a year younger than me."

Gai looked at Lee and both began to shed tears. "We must double our training Lee! Our youthful flames must burn brighter!" Gai cried, comically wiping his eyes.

"Yes Gai-sensei! If I am to defeat Neji-san and Naruko-chan, I must train harder!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

* * *

Status: **C possibly B**

Type: **Recovery**

History: **The Moeru Ryu in Tanzaku Gai has suffered a dramatic drop in the vault. Over 500,000,000 Ryo went missing in the span of a half hour. The particular night this happened, the casino inside the hotel had an increase of patrons and made nearly half the amount that had disappeared not even two hours later. No one that night won any amount of money that was over 10,000 Ryo and it is suspected, that the money was stolen.**

Objective: **Find out where the money has gone and if possible, return it. If there are shinobi involved, deal with them. **

Pay: **1,000,000 Ryo**

Naruko Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui, stood before the Hokage, who was grinning.

"Another C rank for you Naruko. How many has it been so far? Fifteen? It may even be a B rank if you're lucky. To think, you're the only Genin in history to never be on a D rank mission. You may even be the only Genin to ever go on an A rank if you get lucky. How do you feel about it?" the old Kage asked.

Naruko snorted, "I'm glad Jiji. I've heard what those D ranks are like and I'm so glad I don't have to suffer."

The other shinobi in the room laughed at her description but nodded in agreement.

Kakashi ruffled her hair, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, "I'm all set!"

* * *

Naruko wanted glare at the man in front of her. The creepy midget that he was, with his cane and his sunglasses and that ridiculous mustache.

This had to be the worst plan in the history of plans. She was going to deliver a swift kick to Genma's nuts when this was all over. Who the hell suggested that the Genin, youngest and most inexperienced person on the squad, be the bait? And not just any bait, but the bait for a rich pedophile?

The money in Tanzaku was being stolen by a group of hired shinobi. Using her Kage Bunshin, she was able to follow the thieves and nearly had a heart attack when revealing what she found out to Kakashi.

A fat little business man named Gato, was hiring people to go and steal money from banks and casinos all over Hi no Kuni. Something about not wanting to use his own money for something he was planning. Well, the fat bastard hired so many ninja, Naruko and her team were almost overtaken.

Two rogue Jonin from Kumogakure, Arashi**(storm)** and Kyofu**(gale)** Kamikaze**(Divine wind)**, led the two groups in their escapades and were the hardest to defeat, but in the end,they went down.

When the battle was over, and Kakashi had gotten all the information he needed from their captives, Genma got a _great_ idea. Gato apparently had a thing for children. Creep. So, why not let him see Naruko and then she could get in close, get the money and things away from him and get out.

This was where Kakashi and Naruko both refused this 'plan' and yelled at the Tokubetsu Jonin for even thinking of it.

However, Genma's plan, wasn't as stupid as they thought. According to the second in command of the two large groups of thieving shinobi, former Konoha Chunin Aoi Rokusho, Gato hired only ninja to steal, and samurai to guard him. Not a very smart idea in Naruko's opinion.

The fat midget was busy building large stone walls all over the small island nations in Mizu no Kuni. The ones that barely have any global recognition and that no one really knows are there. He figured that instead of using his own money, which he has a lot of, he'd steal and use that money instead. Promising the hired shinobi that they'd get half of what they stole, seeing as the island weren't that big and didn't need too much money to make the walls.

If Naruko got inside the man's home and pretended to be his 'sex slave;, then she'd be able to find out more. Especially with her Kage Bunshin. The only down side was, she couldn't have any weapons on her person and she had to use a new version of her Oiroke no Jutsu to make her hair grow and give her than 'innocent' look. Now her hair was up in two large pigtails that reached all the way down to her ankles and she walked around with a ridiculous grin on her face.

She had tricked Gato, by standing off to the side in the small town of an island he was currently terrorizing. A small place called Nami no Kuni. Somewhere far south of Konohagakure and not even remotely _within_ the borders of Hi no Kuni. She just stood there, in just her bright orange overalls that ended mid-thigh and a white shirt. Her pig tails barely brushing the ground and a wide, idiotic smile on her face.

The 'kill me orange' got his attention immediately and the rest was history. She was 'escorted' to his home with him and forced into a room, where she had to wait. And wait she did! In her boredom, she explored the room completely. She could see the small camera in the far corner and knew that doing any jutsu would alert them that she was a ninja or at least one in training.

So, when Gato came to 'see how she was doing', he found her dangling from one of the beams attached to the ceiling. She then climbed down and began her 'dumb blonde' act. Talking as fast as she could while throwing questions at him and bouncing all over the place at top speed threw the man off balance. In a way, her plan postponed any idea he had been having when he had brought her there.

During the first few moments, she told him that she was an orphan and had never known her parents. She had no friends because people thought she was stupid. And when he asked her to read something, she was embarrassed to inform him that she couldn't. Although she never told him about her disability. She just blew it off as a 'boring' thing that was uncool and she didn't feel like learning. She then spouted about how flowers and her hair were so much _cooler_ than reading.

She bombarded him with questions again, trying to keep him at a distance.

The man left an hour later, with her fake name and very little information regarding her life. She had to keep jumping around and such in order to keep up her 'innocent' charade and Gato had no idea how to deal with her. The name he got out of her wat Naruto Uzuki. She liked it and had no problems with it, and he fell for her lie easily, so she didn't mind being called something different to her name.

The next day, after she was fed some food and given a bath, she bounced around again. This time however, Gato brought two people with him. Two ninja, who would be 'protecting' her during her stay. The one was near her age she could tell, and the other had a huge zanbato with him and wrappings around his neck and face.

She was told that they were to watch over her until she was ready. Whatever that meant.

Zabuza threatened that if Gato didn't get rid of the camera in the room, then he'd do it. Gato didn't listen and then next thing they knew, Zabuza's sword was sticking out of the wall, the camera in pieces.

Gato grumbled, but turned to leave. He never knew that Naruko was trying not to glare at him the whole time. He never knew that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was severely pissed off on the inside and he didn't know, that he had just pissed off the wrong person. That sweet obliviousness would be his downfall.

"BYE JIJI!" she yelled, while still keeping her act up.

Gato flinched slightly, but waved and closed the door, locking it. Did he seriously think a locked door would stop a shinobi? Idiot.

Once the door shut, Naruko turned to the two people currently occupying her room. Haku, the pretty boy as she dubbed him, gave her a soft smile.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asked in a steady, soft tone.

Naruko gave a tilt of the head and then her signature smile took over her face. One that could rival Lee and Gai's. "I'm Naruto Uzuki! You're Haku! I like ramen! Do you like ramen? Are you a good ninja? What do you do for fun? How old are you? Are you older than me? Did you know that you look like a girl? Your hair is prettier than mine! How long have you been a ninja? Is he your dad? Where's your mom? I never met my parents. Is it fun to have parents? Have you ever been grounded before? What's it like? What about an orphanage? Are they nice around here or do they kick the kids out when they're four like mine did? Do you have any friends? I didn't get my first until last year. He was a pervert though, but then so am I, cause we both like Icha Icha! Do you like Icha Icha? Have you ever heard of it? You should read it! Do even like to read? I can't read at all, so I listen to Icha Icha instead. Do you-"

Her ramblings were cut off by Zabuza who was glaring as he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I have to say Gaki, your game is pretty good, but I can sense the chakra surrounding your form. Who are you really?"

Haku looked at Naruko in shock.

Naruko pulled away from Zabuza and smirked. "I'm going to be Gato's fuck buddy!"

Haku recoiled and Zabuza seemed to frown, though the lack of eyebrows and covered face made it difficult to tell. "Explain."

Naruko sighed and plopped down on her bed. "So, there have been a series of thefts all over Hi no Kuni. Banks and casinos are losing money and my team was sent on a mission from one casino in particular to recover the money and take care of the thieves. So, we got all of Gato's hired ninja and found out all info we needed and I was volunteered to play on Gato's 'interests'. So, using a version of a jutsu I made a while ago, I made my hair grow and put on an act. Gato fell for it and here I am. I'm supposed to destroy this place, get the rest of the information and find out where the money is. I'm trying to keep Gato in a state of bafflement though, because I don't fancy doing what he wants. I really don't want to, so yeah."

Zabuza watched he for a moment. "Show me your true self Gaki."

Naruko rolled her eyes and stood. "Kai."

Her hair shrank and she returned to her normal self. The long strips of hair on either side of her face now reaching to her collarbone. She pouted, because she'd have to trim them later.

Zabuza gaped. She was the spitting image of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. "What's your real name Gaki?" he asked in apprehension.

"Naruko Uzumaki, dude!" she winked.

Uzumaki. As in the clan from Uzushiogakure. She was an Uzumaki. Did she even know of her heritage?

"Are you really an orphan?" Haku asked?

Naruko nodded, "Yep. My parents died during the Kyuubi attack, or so Hokage-Jiji tells me. He won't tell me who they were though, so I have no clue what the looked like or even their names. I was in the orphanage, but was kicked out when I was four, because no one wanted me around. The people in my village don't like me, so I didn't didn't have any friends until last year. I _do_ like Ramen and I have Dyslexia, which doesn't allow me to read. However, I'm a kick ass ninja."

Haku scowled slightly, "Why does your village hate you? Why would you be kicked out of an orphanage? How could your Kage allow that to happen?"

Naruko shrugged. "They just really don't like me for some reason. And Hokage-Jiji gave me a place to stay."

Zabuza wasn't buying it. Her parents died during the Kyuubi attack. She said she never met them. She resembled the Yondaime too much. The Kyuubi had attacked and the Yondaime died by 'killing' it. Everyone in her village didn't like her and she was thrown out of an orphanage because of it.

HIs eyes widened. "You're a Jinchuuriki."

Naruko was on guard in that moment and eyed the man warily. "How did you know?"

Zabuza snorted, "You never met your parents, but they died during the Kyuubi attack. The Yondaime also died that day. You can't actually kill a Biju, because they are just masses of chakra that will reform after a few years. You _can_ however, seal them. You said your village hates you and I made the connection. It really isn't that hard Gaki. I made another connection too."

She waited expectantly, wanting to know what he was talking about.

Zabuza leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "Do you know what the Yondaime Hokage looked like?"

"Not really. I never cared all that much. I don't even know what the Shodaime and the Nidaime looked like."

"He was blonde, with blue eyes. You look just like him. And since he had a bit of a girly thing about him, it can't be considered an insult."

Naruko frowned, "What does us looking alike have anything to do with your second conclusion?"

"Think of it like this. You never met your parents. The Yondaime sealed a Biju in you. Were you born the day of the Kyuubi attack?"

Naruko nodded.

"You were born the day the Yondaime died, sealing a Biju in you. Why would the man use some random child? What if he used his own? As the leader of a village, he wouldn't want to put such a strain on another person's child, so why not use his own? And I truly mean it, you look exactly like him. It's possible kid. If you ever make it back to your village, you should ask the Sandaime about it."

Naruko really didn't want to believe him. So, she put those thoughts away for another time. "I have a mission to do. Are you going to stop me?" she asked, changing the subject.

Zabuza knew what she was doing, but dropped it. There was no use if she was just going to ignore it anyway. "Depends. Am I still getting the money that idiot offered me?"

Naruko sank to the floor and thought the whole situation over. She wanted to get all the money back from the fat bastard. And possibly help those island villages by breaking those walls that Gato built.

"How much did he offer you to watch me?" she asked, while still thinking.

"Around 50,000 Ryo. Why?"

Naruko nodded. "Okay here it is! We kill Gato, and I take all the money he has. Both stolen and his own. I will return the stolen money and I will pay you ten times the amount he promised you, if you help me."

Haku looked between the two as they stared at each other. She was offering a lot of money. Zabuza wouldn't pass it up.

"What do you have in mind Gaki?"

Naruko smirked. "Help me kill Gato and find out where all the islands are that he's been terrorizing. I want to knock down the walls and give them some money to get them back on their feet. Then you can go on your way and do whatever. You'll get money and a chance to kill people. So what do you say?"

It wasn't a hard thing she was proposing. He'd be getting paid 500,000 Ryo for something that simple and doing what he loved. The kid knew how to appeal to people's interests.

He moved off the bed and faced her. "You've got a deal. How are we doing this?"

The blonde grinned, "I have this miraculous ability of being everywhere at once. I'll be using that to its fullest extent. Killing a bunch of samurai won't be that hard anyway."

She stood and smiled at both over to the door, she leaned back and slammed her foot against it, breaking it open in one hit. She ran out.

The events that followed were done in quick succession. She had her Kage Bunshin scatter and find everything that she had previously been searching for. Another went off to get Kakashi and Genma who would most likely be nearby. Zabuza and Haku were quick about what they did and handled themselves with skill and finesse.

Kakashi and Genma nearly went into shock when they met up with her and her companions. Kakashi had wrapped a protective arm around her and refused to let her go until she explained everything to him. She then handed him the scroll that contained all stolen money and told him of her plans.

Gato had been taken care of by Haku who was disgusted that he would do such things to children. Zabuza killed the samurai and Naruko hunted down everything she could find regarding Gato's plans for the islands.

Kakashi was a little skeptical, but she refused to leave without helping the places that had been blocked off from the rest of the world and made to live in fear of a short fat man with a lot of money. They needed stability and help and she'd be damned if she let them suffer when she had a way to fix it all.

Kakashi reluctantly went along with it and forced Genma to coöperate. One, because he was the one to get Kakashi's cute little blonde student in this situation in the first place and two, because he didn't want to. What other reason were necessary? You always had to take someone who didn't want to go, on a dangerous undertaking of some sort and this was payback.

Gato had successfully taken over five different island nations in the lower register of Mizu no Kuni and the small nation of Nami no Kuni, which was off the coast of Hi no Kuni. Naruko entered each small village and explained the situation in full to them, so they wouldn't be scared of the explosions and such. She then gave them a good amount of money and wished them all good luck with their lives.

The Konoha ninja parted with Zabuza and Haku at the border of Hi no Kuni and Naruko gave Haku a smile. "Stay pretty," she had told him. She then paid Zabuza what she had promised and they went on their way.

The trip back to Tanzaku Gai was easily taken care of in a days time. Naruko thoroughly kicked Genma's ass for volunteering her for such a ridiculous part of the mission and wasting three days of her life. She had been in the company of a pedophile and only by her intelligence did she manage to avoid a sexual situation. She then added onto it, by telling the Tokubetsu Jonin that she was telling her Ero-Sennin when he got back to the village. Kakashi promised to get Genma back at some later date, which left the young man stewing over what could possibly be done to him and wondering when it would occur.

After completing their mission, they returned to the village where Naruko handed Hiruzen the scroll with the rest of the money in it. Her mission report, was long and detailed and even the old Hokage was angry enough to throw all of the paper weights on his desk at Genma. He ever threatened to dock the man's pay.

True, Naruko was a ninja now, but she had no prior training in such a field and he viewed her as a granddaughter of sorts. He didn't like the idea that she had been coerced into doing such a dangerous thing, with a dangerous man and could only thank the Kami that nothing bad had happened to her.

Genma was beginning to regret his decision.

According to Hiruzen, their mission had been bumped up in rank. With the intervention of Gato, who was a world known power source and Zabuza Momochi, though he wasn't an enemy, plus Aoi Rokusho who had been shipped back to the village for judgment and then the Kamikaze brothers, who were sent off to Kumo, The mission was on high A rank low S rank.

The missions were as follows.

D- _Assigned to Genin. Menial tasks with no risk to the shinobi's life whatsoever. 5,000 to 50,000 Ryo._

C- _Assigned to experienced Genin and all Chunin. Combat may be involved and possible injury may occur. 30,000 to 100,000 Ryo._

B- _Assigned to experienced Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin. Combat with other ninja and possible injury is assured. 150,000 to 200,000 Ryo._

A- _Assigned to Jonin. Concerning village or national level matters. 150,000 to 1,000,000 Ryo._

S- _Assigned to Jonin and Anbu. Concerning high level state matters and anything regarding protection of documents of some kind._

The team had faced many shinobi and with the intervention of such powerful people, the rank was bumped up to an A rank. Luckily, The Moeru Ryu had offered them the amount of an A rank for their services, so there was no problem there.

Naruko got half of Genma's pay, for what he had put her through, and she was allowed to keep the rest of the money she had taken from Gato. Needless to say, that after a week of having no Ramen, Ichiraku's was blessed with their favorite customer that evening.

Kakashi and Genma then had to give their mission reports and after a few hours of talking, were finally able to leave.

Naruko went to bed that evening, excited that she had just finished an A rank mission and got a lot of money through someone's stupidity.

Even though most of the mission was undesirable, it all ended up quite alright in the end.

A good end to such a disastrous mission, she'd say.

Except there was one thing she had left out of her mission report. The thing that Zabuza had said about her and the Yondaime. She'd have to get answers tomorrow. It was important that she do so.

As she fell asleep in her cozy bed, she could only think one thing.

_Could I really be related to the Yondaime Hokage?_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! **

**So how was this chapter people? Please let me know! I worked hard on it.**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
